camping with Damon
by hlfudge
Summary: Elena is forced to go camping with Damon for 3 weeks. Elena is determined that nothing is going to happen between Damon and her, But then of course Damon has a whole other perspective on that. And of course Damon always gets what he wants.
1. Cowboy Casanova

I was super excited about today. Did you catch that? I **was** super excited about today. But now I'm dreading it. Today me and Stefan were suppose to go camping. But then something happened with Caroline, causing Stefan to have to leave town. I tried to tell him it was okay, that I could go camping another time, but no. He wanted me to go camping, but he didn't want me to go camping alone. Do you see where this is heading? So Stefan decided the only way I was going to be safe during this camping trip was if I had Damon along for the ride. So now today, I was going camping with Damon. Now that's not even the worse part! I was going camping with Damon … for three weeks!

I let out a sigh as I zip up my bags. I had decided that if Damon does anything inappropriate, then I was going to make this camping trip a living hell for him.

"Elena, I told you to pack your clothes, not your whole room," I hear a ticked voice say from behind me. With a shriek, I jerk around to see Damon sitting in my arm chair. I let out a sigh of relief. I look to my over to my four suitcases and my two back packs and then back at Damon.

"Why? Its barely anything," I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I ask sarcastically. It was hard to admit it but Damon looked really … well … attractive. He wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over top. Damon's shiny black hair was in perfect condition and his blue eyes popped like stars on a dark night.

"Your staring at me?" questions Damon while raising an eyebrow. I quickly snap out of my trance and look over to my suitcases.

"I was not," I say while grabbing two of my bags.

"You were so, and don't try to deny it," says Damon with a chuckle. I just roll my eyes and with a forceful swing, I hand my bags over to Damon. Damon lifts them as if they were feathers. Sadly for me I was lacking on the strength for a bit.

"Are you coming?" asks Damon as he opens the door.

"Yup of course," I croak as I try to move the bag. I could hear Damon's chuckling as he walked down the stairs. When we got the bags into the car we take our seats. Damon was driving of course, because it was his car. With a huff, I tuck my bangs behind my ears. I jump as I hear the radio turn on. Damon looks at me weirdly.

"Your very jumpy today Elena," comments Damon before starting the engine. As Damon make's his was onto the road, I listen to what music Damon had put on. I didn't recognize the song, but I didn't like it either.

"This is going to be so much fun. You and me camping, alone. Who knows what may happen in three weeks," says Damon with a smirk. I scoff before changing the radio station to a pop station. Just as my hand leaves the station button, Damon's hand jerks forwards and changes it back to what was on before. I curse under my breath before changing it back to where I had it, then of course Damon being a dick and all, changed it back to where he had it.

"This music, that you are listening to is crap," I say before reaching my hand to change it again. Before my hand could reach the button, Damon's hand shoots out a grabs my wrist.

"Don't even think about changing the radio station," warns Damon. Not once has his eyes left the road. I swallow back a chuckle.

"You suck," I mutter while jerking my hand out of his hold. Before I turn around to look out the window, in the corner of my eye I saw a smug smile on Damon's face. Jackass. I pull out my I-pod from my pocket and turn it up loud. I switched my song to cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. I turn my head so I'm looking out the window. My eyelids grow heavy as I watch cars, People, dogs and buildings pass us. Good bye town of Mystic falls. Wont be seeing you for another three weeks. Soon my eyelids close and I fall asleep. This was going to be one hell of a camping trip. Now that was an understatement.

**Hey guys, girls and fans of good ol Damon. I promised you another story. I am a women of my words! Now I know this first chapter was a bit short and not the best but I am just boosting it up. Hopefully the other chapters will be longer then this and there will be more humorous scenes. Hoped u like it and I know I have another short one shot flick where they go camping. Now I'm not deleting it but I may use some ideas from my other story (havent decided). Now I didn't warn my fans to good ol Damon but I am warning u all now….. I just go with the chapters. Most likely (unless I think of something so great to use) there will be no plot. It will be a go with the flow. I hate having a plot and not being able to change it when I want. But that's just me so yea lolz. Now hopefully the next chapters will be longer and it may take a while (or not depending on school) because this couple weeks I have been dumped with homework and other stuff. So look out for the next chapter and hope u all enjoyed this one : )**

**JUST A FEW MORE DAYS FOR NEXT EPISODE SOOOOO EXCITED :D**


	2. Stupid Mundane

**I wake up to a sound of a thunk. My eyelids flutter open just a tad bit. Where was I? It was then I realized I was in a car. Memories flooded back to me instantly. I had forgotten that I was going camping with Damon. I let out a groan of discomfort and shift my way so I was sitting up straight. I look to my left to see an empty drivers seat. My first instinct was to hop into the drivers seat, speed away and don't look back. But unfortunately, vampires are faster then speeding cars.**

**I turn over as I hear a knock come from the window. I look to my right to see Damon standing outside, motioning for me to come out. With a sigh I grab the car handle and climb out. I look to the ground to see all the bags sitting by Damon's feet. Damon only had two bags and the rest were mine. To the left of the bags was a tent bag. Great, I thought. I always had sucked at putting up tents. It was then I realized there was only one tent.**

"**Damon, why is there only one tent?" I ask accusingly. Damon lets out a scoff.**

"**Calm down. Don't get mad at me, I told you to pack a tent but you didn't. You would think with all that shit you brought, one bag would have had a tent in it," says Damon while picking up his bags. Damon starts to walk forwards. I thought back to all the stuff I had packed, and realized Damon was right. I had forgotten to pack a tent.**

"**Where am I going to sleep?" I call after Damon. Damon stops walking and turns towards me.**

"**If you help unpack and set up the tent, I may be nice enough to share my tent with you," says Damon before he turns around and continues to walk. Sharing a tent with Damon! To me, that was like asking someone to stick a spoon down my throat. But it was better then sleeping outside with the mosquito's and spiders. I pick up the tent and one of my bags, and follow behind Damon. **

**I take a look around at my surroundings to see pine trees everywhere. There were a couple bushes, but mostly just trees and dirt. There was no one around, as this place wasn't really public camping grounds. Damon drops his bags in a small clear space. It was big enough to fit a tent. I dropped the other bags down with his.**

"**You go get the rest of the bags and I'll build the tent," says Damon. With a sigh, I make my way back towards the bags. I could hear birds chirping from farther away. It was extremely hot outside. I could hear running water coming from behind some trees and bushes. The sound was distant though. It was most likely a river. As I reach the car, I grab the bags and make my way back to Damon. By the time I get back, Damon had already got the tent out and built.**

**The tent looked big enough to fit two people, but still looked a little squishy. I kick off my shoes, and take a step into the tent. I look in to see two rolled up sleeping bags. I drop the bags inside and step back outside. I slip back on my shoes and make my way over to Damon. He was squatted over, probably trying to start a fire. When I reach him, I lower myself to his height level.**

"**Need some help?" I offer. Damon looks over towards my direction.**

"**Sure, if you can collect some more firewood that would be helpful," says Damon. With a sigh, I pick myself up and make my way into the woods. I look around but there wasn't very many interesting things to look at. There were trees, bushes, sticks, grass and dirt. Nothing else. Pretty boring. I start to pick up some of the thicker pieces of branches I could find. **

**So far I wasn't enjoying myself. Maybe if Stefan were here it would be different, but he wasn't here. I was stuck with Damon. Why would Stefan even make me go camping with Damon in the first place? Stefan knew how I felt about Damon. That he was the last person on earth I thought of myself going camping with. Didn't it bother him that Damon and I were alone? Stefan knew how Damon felt for me. So why would he risk it?**

**My thoughts were interrupted when I feel a sharp sting on my finger. With a quite cry, I drop the wood and inspect my finger. There was a long piece of wood shoved up underneath the skin. Thank goodness it wasn't very deep. Once I manage to remove the sliver I pick up the wood and continue back to the camp grounds. **

**When I get back I see that Damon had the fire already going. And beside the tent stood a stack of fire wood.**

"**Damon why did you send me out to get fire wood? You already have lots," I say while dropping the little bit I had by the pile.**

"**You took to long. I went out and got some for myself," says Damon's voice from inside the tent. I curse under my breath while I climb into the tent. Damon was lying on his sleeping bag while reading a book. I look at the book cover to realize he was reading 'Gone with the wind'. It had took me by surprise that Damon was reading a book. I never thought of him as the type that would read.**

**I take a step forwards, only to on accidentally step on my shoe laces, which caused me to fall over on top of Damon. At first I hadn't realized I had fell over Damon. I prop my elbow onto the floor and look up. At least I thought my elbows were on the floor.**

"**Ouch, you got bony elbows," I hear Damon's voice say. My eyes go wide and I look to my right to see Damon's face. I look back to where my elbows were to see they were resting on Damon's chest.**

"**Shit," I mumble as I quickly crawl off of him. I quickly scramble my way to the other side of the tent so my weight is leaning against the tents fabric. I was about to apologize to Damon, when I realized the tent was tipping towards my direction. Before I could manage out a small cry, the tent had flipped over. I watch as Damon looks around, shocked, before falling over to where I was lying. I did a little flip also to the side of the tent. When the tent stops moving all I could see around me was fabric and sleeping bags. I couldn't see Damon anywhere in sight.**

"**Damon?" I called out.**

**There was a small moment of silence before I heard, "stupid Mundane".**

**Good not Good? I'm still just trying to start the story so sry if it isn't the best so far. Wow I was really blown away by all your guys kind reviews. I believe I am at 16 reviews at this precise moment but in my other story Good Ol Damon I had 16 reviews when I was at my fourth chapter lolz. So thank you so much for all your kindness. Now I need u to help. I need some cool camping ideas. Some flirty silly things that could happen between Damon and Elena. I have a few but I also don't want to use them all up as fast as possible (or else I will get really bad writers block like I did in good ol Damon lolz) So if any ideas then that would be soooo helpful.**

**In the ending of this chapter some of u may think Damon's mad or pissed but he's just saying Stupid Mundane out of annoyence of her flipping over the tent. I tried to dramatize that the tent was super small and squishy just for some future chapters so u no.**

**BUT I NEED IDEAS! This story is a bit harder to write then I thought it was going to be so yea.**

**BAD DAMON IS BACK! Apparently there is (in next episode) Going to be a hot makeout scene in bathtub including Damon and a mystery girl. (most likely not Elena but don't give up hope lolz)**

**HOPE CHAPTER WAS GOOD!**


	3. Never Have I Ever

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" I ask. I felt so embarrassed. I was such a klutz. I was sitting on a log watching Damon rebuild the tent. Once Damon and I managed to crawl out of the tent, Damon had a pretty good laugh. Why couldn't I do anything right? First I trip and fall over Damon, and not even a minute later I had managed to flip over the tent with Damon and I in it. Damon probably thought I had fell over him on purpose.

"No I almost have it done," says Damon with his back towards me. With a sigh, I break my gaze from the tent and to the fire. It had grew dark outside. I could see stars up ahead. I watched as the flames from the fire danced around, while little sparks occasionally shot out. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath of air. I always loved the smell of a camp fire. It had a warm, fresh smell. When I open my eyes I see Damon sitting beside me. Beside his feet rested a bottle of alcohol and in his hands, were two shot glasses. Oh shit, this was not going to be good.

"I think we should play a game of never have I ever," says Damon shooting me a grin. I roll my eyes. I remember when I was younger playing it with Matt, we almost ended up having sex. And we were only 15. But this is Damon we are talking about.

"No, that game always ends up bad," I say while scooting myself a bit further from him. I could hear Damon trying to hold back his chuckling.

"Geez Elena, your so uptight. Your so afraid to let loose and have fun for awhile," says Damon. I turn myself so I'm looking at him. I didn't want to admit it, but when I thought about it, he was right.

"I am not afraid to let loose and have fun. And to prove it I will play your little game," I say. I could feel Damon's triumph as he scooted his way closer to me. 

"But I'm starting," I say while grabbing a shot glass. It was just then had I realized what I done. And it was to late to back out. Lets just hope luck was on my side tonight.

"I just want to add one rule. If I win you have to kiss me," says Damon. I could feel the color to my face wash out. I was about to back out, but then not only would I be called too uptight, but I would also be called a chicken. 

"Fine then, but if I win … you have to be on good behavior for the rest of the trip," I say while glaring at him.

"Done," says Damon. Damon grin's as he puts up his ten fingers. I try to think of something that I had never done in my life.

"Never have I ever … slept with a bunch of sorority girls," I say while smiling at myself. There was a lot I have never done that Damon had done. Damon shrugged his shoulders before putting down a finger and shooting back a shot. Shit here comes my turn.

"Never have I ever thought about what having sex with me would be like," says Damon staring at me. I pursed my lips together. I curse under my breath as I put down a finger and throw back a shot. "That's what I thought," I heard Damon mumble under his breath. I scrunch up my face at the taste of the liquor. I haven't had a drink in a long time. Fine then, if Damon was going to play dirty then two could play that game.

"Never have I ever, fantasized about having sex with me on my spare time," I say glaring at Damon. Damon lets out a chuckle, puts down a finger and throws back a shot. At first I was a little surprised. Even if Damon does fantasize about that, never have I thought he would admit it. But then again, he's Damon.

" Never have I ever… given my virginity to Stefan," says Damon giving me the look that he caught me. Except instead of putting down a finger and grabbing I drink, I stay absolutely still. I watch as Damon gives me an confused look. "You weren't a virgin when you met Stefan?" asks Damon with a confused expression on his face. I shake my head and look away from Damon. The truth was that I was a virgin. In the corner of my eye, I see Damon straighten up once realization washed over him. "Oh," he mutters. Instead of wasting time I decided to hop right into my turn.

"Never have I ever, given my virginity to a women named Katherine Peirce," I say smugly. Damon puts down a finger and throws back a shot. I watch as Damon scrunches up his face.

"Wow, that's some strong stuff," he says with a chuckle. Great Damon was already on the verge of getting drunk. "Okay, my turn. Hmmmm lets see, ahhh I got it. Never have I ever, had an evil doppelganger try to get into my boyfriends pants," says Damon with a smile. I glare at Damon as I put down a finger, and throw back a shot. That was just plain evil. Think Elena think. Make him pay.

"Never have I ever, spent four hundred years chasing down a women named Katherine Peirce," I say while glaring at Damon. I give Damon a confused look as he doesn't take a shot.

"Uh hello, your suppose to put down a finger and take a shot," I say. I got even more confused when Damon just shakes his head.

"Nooo, Because I haven't lived for four hundred years, therefore I couldn't possibly chase down one girl for four hundred years," says Damon while smirking at me. I cursed under my breath as I kick a little bit of dirt into the fire. 

"Never have I ever, tried on gold nail polish," says Damon while staring at my fingers. I look down at my fingers to see scratched up gold nail polish. I sigh as I put down a finger and grab a shot. My whole body shutters at the taste. I was going to be drunk by the time I reached 5 shots.

"Never have I ever," I started before I was interrupted by a hiccup, " went to a bar to hook up with lots of young women," I mumble. Damon sighs as he puts down a finger and grabs a shot. I could feel myself start to feel tired. Damon opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a noise. A couple of bushes to the far left started to shake. 

"It's probably a bird," I say. The bushes started to shake again. There was no wind around, so it couldn't have been the wind that moved the bushes. Damon shushes me to be quite. I hold my breath in as I listen for a noise. All I could hear was the fire crackling and my slow steady heart beat. Just as I started to calm down, a twig snapped. Followed by another, and then another. I exchange worried glances with Damon.

"Shhh, I'm going to go see what it is. I'll be right back," says Damon as he silently stood up and made his way into the bushes. It was just then I realized I was chewing on my fingernails. I removed them quickly and listened for a noise. I counted every second that passed by. Why was Damon taking so long? What could have happened? I jump out of my skin as I hear the noise. It takes me a second before realizing the noise was a holler for help.

**OH NO WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED? You will figure out in the next chapter. So anyways hoped it was a good chapter. Thank you for those who pitched ideas, looking forwards in using some of them in the near future, and if any ideas please say because I am all open. No judging here. I had always wanted to see Damon and Elena play Never have I ever so I thought I would write it. Sadly they were interrupted but hey at least they played. Thank you sooooooo much for all the reviews. I can already tell that this story is going to have double the fans compared to good ol damon so thank you all. So if you have any ideas review or send a message. Hope you enjoyed the chapter : )**


	4. Yip Yip hurray

**Disclaimer: I own no characters **

My heartbeat was racing. I remained perfectly still on the log. Damon had called out for help, meaning there was something dangerous out there. Was Damon okay? I wanted to move, to call out to Damon, but I couldn't. It was one of those moments where you freeze up, and no matter how much you want to, you cant move. It was deadly silent, except for the fire crackling. I had to try to help Damon. I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I look around and found a lantern sitting by the tent. I grab it and flick it on.

Slowly, I make my way over to the bushes. Damon's voice had came from far into the woods. With every small step I took, I listened trying to hear whatever was out there. But the only footsteps I could hear were mine. What could it have been outside in the woods? A bear, an animal? No I couldn't be, because Damon would have been stronger. Which left out the only other option, a vampire. My body tensed up and froze again at the thought of a vampire. Was it Katherine? No it couldn't be, she was locked up in the tomb. But then who?

My thoughts were interrupted by a snap of a twig. I jerk around towards the sounds, only to see trees and bushes. My eyes rested on a nearby thick piece of wood. If I could get to it, I could use it as a weapon. I take off to a sprint to grab the wood. I halt to a stop when, in the corner of my eye I spot a shadow resting in a tree. Before I could make a move, the figure hoped out of the tree and landed behind me. With a gasp, I turn around, only to be knocked onto the floor. I let out a scream the person climbs on top of me, so they were pinning me down to the ground. I tried to get a glance at the person's face, but two rough hands grabbed a hold of my head, positioning it so my neck was exposed. I was trying to scream, but I was already having difficulty trying to breathe. So instead of fighting, I squeeze my eyes shut preparing myself for the pain.

A couple seconds had passed by and nothing happened. I could feel the person body weight hovering over me, and their hot breath on my neck but nothing happened. I open my eyes halfway, to see green and black all around me. My eyes go straight for the person on top of me. The only feature I could make out of the person was their hair. Their black, unmistakable hair. Damon's hair.

With an angry cry, I managed to free my arms and shove Damon off of me. As Damon rolled onto the ground, he started to laugh like a hyena. I could feel my face go red as I stand up onto my feet. I was so furious. I could feel my body tingle with fury. I watch as Damon lye's on the ground, laughing his head off. I took in deep breath's, trying to control my breathing. I walk over to Damon and give him a forceful kick at his side.

"Ohh," Damon grumbles through his laughter as he grabs his side. I would have kicked him somewhere else where it would hurt even worse, but I wasn't a very violent person. And to my belief, Damon was still laughing. I shake my head in disbelief as I start to storm back to the camp grounds. It wasn't even the second day and Damon had already managed to piss me off.

I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I wasn't going to cry in front of Damon. I wasn't going to let him know how much he has upset me. I let out a shriek and halt to a stop, when Damon appears in front of me. Suddenly the threatening tears had disappeared and was replaced with complete annoyance. I give Damon a killer glare as I try to make my way past him. But Damon blocks me.

"Man, if looks could kill I would be dead," says Damon with a small chuckle. I just continue to glare.

"Your suppose to be dead. You were suppose to be dead in 1864, sadly for me your not," I growl. Just for a split second Damon's face showed a hint of sadness. Like as if my words had hurt him. But was covered by another chuckle. I roll my eyes as I try to pass him, but he blocks me again.

"Aww come on, don't be a grump, have a sense of humor," says Damon with a shrug of his shoulders. I stare at him in disbelief. Have a sense of humor? There was nothing humorous of what had just happened! As if he could read my mind, his face became more serious.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Will you forgive me?" asks Damon with an apologetic smile on his face. My eyes lock into his blue eyes. Those eyes that I could get lost in forever and never find my way back. For a moment I was considering on forgiving him, but decided against it. I break my gaze from his eyes, shake my head and brush past him. I continue my way back towards the camp grounds. I could hear Damon trailing close behind.

"Please Elena, don't be upset," Damon's voice says from behind me. But I continue to walk and don't take a second glance behind me. When I reach the camp grounds, I march into the tent. I grab Damon's sleeping bag and throw it outside onto the ground. Before Damon could say anything I had zipped up the tent with me inside it. No way was I sleeping in the same tent with Damon.

"Elena, why is my sleeping bag outside?" I hear Damon's voice ask from behind the door.

"Because your sleeping outside tonight!" I half yell. Even though it was a cold night, I felt like I was dying from heat stroke. When I get angry I grow really hot.

"Elena, its my tent. Therefore you can not kick me out, but I can certainly kick you out," threatens Damon. His voice was a little muffled by the tent, but not much. I place my hands on my hips. Damon couldn't kick me out if he wanted to or not. My eyes go wide when I see him start to unzip the door. I race to the entrance and grab the zipper. I pull down with all my weight, not wanting to let Damon in. But man he was strong. The zipper stayed in place as I tried to tug and pull it down. But as I said before, the zipper stayed in place.

"Elena, you do understand that your strength is nothing compared to mine, right?" asks Damon from the other side. I say nothing I continue to pull even harder. I could hear Damon mumble something under his breath, but couldn't exactly make out the words.

I let out a shriek as the zipper darts up, and leaves me falling on my ass. I land on my sleeping bag with a light thunk. I could feel a cool piece of metal in my fingers. I look to see the zipper place in my fingers. I watch as Damon steps in, looks at the zipper then back at the door.

"Great, not only did you have to flip over the tent, but you had to break the zipper to," he says giving me an accusing look. I give him a look of disbelief.

"It wouldn't have broke, if you hadn't used that super strength of yours in the first place," I defend myself, while standing up.

"Oh, so suddenly this is my fault?" asks Damon while glaring at me.

"Yes! Everything is your fault," I shriek. I watch as Damon grabs his sleeping bag and places it inside.

"I want you sleeping outside," I say giving Damon a glare. Damon doesn't even take a second glance towards my direction. "Did you not just hear me?" I ask. Damon says nothing. I watch as he climbs into his sleeping bag, and turns of the lantern. I remain just standing where I was. I was about to say something, but realized that there was no chance I could move him outside. Letting out a sigh I climb into my sleeping bag.

Another 2 weeks and 6 days. Yip yip hurray!

**This chapter was just so much fun to write. Its funny cauz I always imagine Damon and Elena as 2 little kids who have arguments all the time but secretly r crushing on each other lolz. I love it when they act like little children. So most of u guessed it was one of Damon's tricks lolz. Also I wanted to point out that I don't understand y on fan fiction they r bolding or underlining my writing. Cauz I assure u that when I am typing its in normal font and only bolded when I am doing authors notes. So if it does this with this chapter just know its not on purpose. Thank u for all the kind ideas and keep em reviews coming. The more ideas, the more fun filled chapters.**

**Thank u all and have a wonderful night, day ect…**


	5. Whats the worse that could happen?

**Disclaimer: I own no characters **

I bolt out of my sleeping bag, drenched in sweat. My breaths were coming out more as gasps. Why was I so scared? I couldn't remember what I had dreamt about. But it was something scary enough to make me this scared.

I look around the dark tent to realize it was still night time. I put my cool hand to my forehead. I relaxed a little bit by the cool touch. I look to my right to realize Damon wasn't in his sleeping bag. Where was he?

I calmly make my way out of the sleeping bag, and outside the tent. I looked around the dark woods, but there was no one in sight.

"Damon," I call out in the silent night. I wait for a response but there was none. I open my mouth to call out once again, but was interrupted by a sound of a twig snapping. My body tensed up and I froze. The only thing I could hear was my heavy breathing and my heartbeat.

"Damon?" I try once again. It came out more of an question, rather then a call. I wait and listen. I jump as I hear another twig snapping. RUN ELENA, my head screamed.

And with that, I took off in full sprint. I didn't know where I was running, all I knew was that I had to get away. I struggle to catch my breath. I ran past trees, bushes and more trees. It seemed like I was running around in circles. But at least I was running.

I try to turn right, but my foot got caught on branch, causing me to fall to the ground. I let out a cry as I hit the ground with a thunk. I let out a scream as I hear something a crack. The pain was coming from my foot. Tears strolled down my eyes as I look down a my right foot. It was sticking out in an abnormal position. It hurt so much.

I tried to stand up, but fell back onto the ground. I sit there in silence and listen for a noise. Could I have lost the person who was following me? My hopes were shattered when I felt a presence from behind me.

I count to three slowly before turning around. I let out a scream when the person jumped on me a dug their fangs into the soft tissue of my neck.

"Elena wake up," I heard a voice call out to me. An angels voice? No, the voice was to harsh and worried to be an angel. "Dammit Elena! Wake up, your okay," the male voice orders once again.

My eyes open to see a face hovering over mine. Damon's face? I watch as Damon lets out a relived sigh. I could feel tears threatening to spill my eyes. I hadn't have a nightmare in which seemed like forever. But the nightmare I just had seemed so damn real. It was just then I realized one tear had spilt. I watch as Damon's face softens.

"Elena," Damon starts, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," I replied sharply, slapping his hand away. I quickly wipe away the tear, climb out of the sleeping bag and make my way out of the tent. It was probably around five in the morning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hear Damon call out to me.

"No," I say. I start to walk into the forest.

"Elena, where are you going?" Damon calls out. I let out a sigh under my breath.

"On a walk, and please do not follow me," I say. I keep on walking down the path. I don't know why I wanted to take a walk but I just did. I turn around after a while to see the camp grounds was out of sight. So was Damon. I guess he had obeyed my wishes. That was the nice thing between him and Stefan. Stefan always hovered over you while Damon gave you time to work things out. Even though it was the morning, it felt as hot as a desert

I look around to see a lake up ahead. Slowly I approach the lake. It was pretty. I wanted to climb in and take a small swim. But I couldn't. Why not, my mind suddenly argued with me. I was about to tell it off, but then I realized why? I didn't have a reason not to take a swim.

I quickly look around at my surroundings, making sure Damon was no where in sight. When I saw the coast was clear, I quickly strip down into my bra and undies. I would have skinny dipped, but that may have just been a little to risky.

I flinch as I walk over the sharp & smooth rocks to get over to the lake. I lost my balance occasionally as I stepped on the rocks. I dip my toes into the water to test the warmth. To my surprise, it was warmer then most lakes.

I continue to take steps into the water until the water level was sitting just above my breasts. I take in a deep breath before ducking my head under water. The warmish water felt nice on my skin. When I head back to the camp grounds, I would have to memorize the steps back here. I slowly count to five before making my way back to the surface.

I take a deep breath of air as I reach the surface. I open my eyes and let out a loud scream. There was someone standing in the water right in front of me. I watch as the person flinches to my high pitched scream. It take me a moment to realize the person was Damon.

"Most girls drool when I'm half naked and wet, not scream bloody murder," Damon jokes with a grin. My eyes trail down to his chest. My heartbeat skipped a couple beats at his abs. Stefan's were bigger, but they looked fake in a way. Damon's though looked just perfect. My eyes trail down further to see he was wearing black boxers.

I look back up to Damon to see he was staring at my chest. Not even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at my breast. For a moment I felt an urge to slap him. But I fought against it. After all, I was staring at his chest.

"You look … beautiful," says Damon while fumbling to find the right words. I could feel myself start to blush.

" Why? Because I'm partly naked," I say giving Damon a grin.

"Well that's one, but even with clothes your still pretty," says Damon who was now looking at my face.

"But not beautiful," I challenge him raising an eyebrow. I laugh in my head as Damon looks stressed.

"No your always beautiful. With or without clothing," says Damon, who now looked stressed out of his mind. This was so much fun. I loved the power us girls held over guys.

"How would you know if I was beautiful without clothing?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Damon's eyes go wide in horror.

"Well I just guessed. You look like the type that would be beautiful without clothing," says Damon. Why were we talking about this in the first place.

"You perverted old man," I says smirking at him. Usually I would be very self conscious, but I wasn't at this precise moment. I take a couple steps back from Damon, and start to do some back strokes in the water. For some reason I wanted to show off with Damon.

"Do you want to head back to the camp grounds? I made breakfast," offers Damon. I turn around so I'm facing Damon.

"Sure, lets go," I say with a smile. I was in a better mood then I was when I woke up this morning. I let out a shiver as I climb out of the water. I turn around as someone taps my shoulder. Damon stood there offering me a towel.

"Thanks," I murmur. I take the towel and wrap in around me for warmth. I quickly slip on my flip flops and make my way back to the camp grounds with Damon. When we reach the tent, my stomach does a little flip at the smell of the food. I could smell eggs and bacon. My favorite.

"Hmmmm, smells so good," I say out loud.

"Just like you," mutters Damon. My eyes go wide as I stare at Damon in horror. It never had occurred to me that I smelt good to Damon. Damon's eyes go wide as he realizes what he said.

"It's a joke Elena," Damon quickly explains.

"Good," I mutter before making my way to the food. I stare in confusion as I see only one plate.

"Where's your plate?" I ask. There was a small moment of silence.

"Elena, I don't eat-," Damon starts before I quickly interrupt.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot," I says quickly. Damon and I take a seat on a log. How was Damon eating then on the trip?

"How do eat then on the trip?" I ask, while taking a bite out of my eggs. I listen as Damon lets out a disappointed sigh.

"I have no choice but to adapt to the Stefan diet on this trip," answers Damon. There was another long period of silence. I knew I was going to regret the words I was about to say next.

"If you want … uh … you know, have some of … well … my blood, then you can," I offer while blushing. I couldn't just believe what I had just said. What was I thinking?

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though," says Damon.

"Of course," I says quickly. A little to quickly. Another long period of awkward silence. I watch as Damon stands up off the log.

"Eat up, because we are going to go take a hike after your finished," says Damon.

"A hike," I say, not bothering to hide my surprised tone.

"Yep, I want to show you around," says Damon while making his way into the tent. A hike with Damon. That could be very dangerous. So what Elena, its just a hike, I tell myself.

What's the worse that could happen?

**IM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! The day after I posted the last chapter, I went to a friends house for a week and a half, and I didn't bother with this chapter. And then when I got back home my labtop broke. Literally! So I praticlly wrote this all in one sitting. Hope it was good.**

**What happened to all my good reviewers? I use to get 16 reviews per chapter but now its like 7-8 reviews. Did you all ditch my story? Is it not good anymore? I hope its okay.**

**Anyways sorry if it's a little rough, just remember that I wrote it as quickly as possible for you all. If you could R and R my new story Chloe then that would be super cool.**

**Thanks to all of you who waited so patiently. Have a wonderful night : )**


	6. You do trust me  right?

"**Damon this is ridiculous," I say while following behind him on the trail. We have been walking about a half hour now and Damon wouldn't tell me where we were going. It was driving me insane.**

"**I promise that we will be there soon," says Damon while he steps over a log. Instead of stepping over it, I walk around the log not wanting to risk tripping over it. When I look back up I see Damon is almost out of sight.**

"**Damon, wait up," I cry out while jogging towards him. **

"**You got to keep up Elena," Damon says, but stops to wait for me. When I reach him I rest my hands on my knees.**

"**Geez, hasn't Stefan taken you out on a hiking trip at all. We haven't been walking for that long," Damon nags. I let out a long sigh.**

"No, Stefan hasn't taken me out on any hiking trips," I say while standing up straight.

"Well we're almost there, so lets keep going," says Damon. I silently follow behind Damon, and listen to the noises surrounding me. I could hear running water just further up ahead. I could also hear birds singing songs and our footsteps. It was a fairly nice day; very warm.

"Its just over here," I hear Damon mumble while turning right. The running water sounded much closer then it did before. My eyes dart to the ground to make sure I didn't trip over anything. I let out a gasp as I bump into Damon on accident.

"Why did you stop walking?" I ask.

"Because we're here," Damon mumbles as he starts walking again. My eyes look up and I let out a small gasp of surprise. In front of me was beautiful tiny lake with a small waterfall at the very end. The lake sparkled were the sun reflected off of it.

"Was this the lake we were just at?" I ask taking a step forward.

"No, there's about five different lakes around the camp ground," says Damon as he pulls off his shirt.

"Are we going swimming?" I ask in confusion. It didn't make sense because we were already swimming awhile ago.

"No, the lake and the waterfall isn't what I want to show you. Its what's inside the waterfall that I want to show you. But we do have to do a little bit of swimming to get there," says Damon as he takes a step into the lake.

"What do you mean?" I cry out franticly. The waterfall wasn't very big. About 30 feet max. I have seen much bigger.

"Follow behind me and I'll show you what I mean," Damon calls behind him. I let out a long sigh as I follow shortly behind. I don't bother to take off my shoes, as if we were going rock climbing I may need them. The only thing I took off was my sweater so I was in my jeans and tank top. I dip a toe in the water to realize it was colder then the last lake. I hold my breath as I take bigger steps in. The water sent chills up and down my spine.

Damon was already more then halfway to the water fall. I start to do breast strokes to catch up with him. The closer I got to the waterfall the louder it got. When we finally reach the side of the waterfall my face was scrunched up because of how loud the noise was.

"Follow me," Damon shouts over the noise. I nod my head as he ducks under water. I take in a deep breath as I duck under water too. I open my eyes to see Damon swimming underneath the waterfall to the other side. Without a second thought I do the exact same. After a couple seconds I could feel my throat start to burn. I start to swim faster.

I watch as Damon finally starts to make his way to the surface. I let out a relived squeak as I follow shortly behind him. When I reach the surface I take in a deep breath of air. My heartbeat was beating wildly. I don't think I have held my breath that long before.

I turn around to see that we were behind the waterfall. It was like a small gap behind the waterfall. I look forwards again to see rock and stone for the wall. About five feet up was a hole big enough to fit in on the wall. I look to see Damon climbing up towards it.

"Damon is this safe?" I ask worriedly. Besides running from vampires this must have been one of the most extreme things I have done in my lifetime.

"I guaranty you will be safe with me," says Damon as he crawls inside the hole. I let out a small gulp.

"Your turn," Damon says while popping his head of the hole. I let out a small whimper, but try to do what he did before. Damon reaches his hand out and I grab it. I let out a small shriek as Damon hoist's me out of the water like I weighed a pound. I hold on Damon's hand with all my strength. When I'm finally inside I take a look around only to see darkness.

"Damon I cant see," I complain. There was a small moment of silence.

"Which is why I have this in here," I hear Damon's voice say from further away. A small flicker of light shines from a little bit away. I look around to see it was kind of like a tunnel. I could see Damon at the far side holding a lantern. The walls all around me were wet and the air was moist. I quickly scurry over to him.

We were in what looked like to be a mini cave. I follow Damon as he walks through the tunnel like cave. It was kind of scary not being able to see much of anything. After a few moment of walking in pure darkness except for the small lantern, a peek of sunlight up ahead of us caught my eye. I stare in confusion but continue to walk.

When we reach the sunlight I look up above to see it was coming from the ceiling. It was a fairly big gap. Damon stops walking underneath it. The bright light blinded my eyes as I was getting use to only seeing darkness.

"Damon, why did we stop walking?" I ask curiously. Damon stops and looks at me.

"We're going up there," says Damon as he places the lantern down. My mind starts to spin after what he had just told me. The ceiling was at least 15-20 feet high.

"Damon, there's no way I will be able to get up there," I say turning around so I'm facing him.

"Elena, such the worrywart. You don't have to worry because I'm giving you a free transportation up there," says Damon giving me a grin. My face grows solid. What did he mean by 'free transportation'? I watch as Damon walks behind me.

"No, no, no, no, no," I mumble walking out of Damon's reach. "Damon this could be dangerous," I say my face full of worry. I could hear Damon let out a deep sigh.

"Elena, I promise this is not dangerous. Well maybe if you were with a mortal, but I'm not a mortal. Therefore this is not dangerous. You have to trust me Elena, you do trust me … right?" Damon asks. NO, HOW COULD I TRUST YOU, I wanted to scream out at him. But at the same time, there was a part of me that did trust him. I don't know how to explain the feeling, but I did trust him.

"Okay," I half whisper. I stand still and close my eyes. Shivers run through me as I feel bare naked arms wrap around me. Not to mention that he was still shirtless. His arms tighten around me so he was holding me tight up against him.

"On the count of three," Damon whisper smoothly into my ears. "One… two … three," Damon whispers. My eyes tighten on the third count and I dig my fingers into Damon's arms. I let out a gasp as I could feel the ground underneath my feet vanish. Seconds seem like hours before I could feel my feet back on the ground. I felt a little dizzy.

"You can open your eyes now," says Damon as he unhooks his arms around me. Slowly I open my eyes to see I was on green grass. The sun was shinning bright, and multicolored flowers surrounded us. But one thing set up right in front of me caught me eyes the most.

"Really Damon, a picnic?"

**Please forgive me for this chapter was very late. I just have been so preoccupied with homework, my birthday and writers block. It was the worst case I have ever had in my life! So I'm so sorry. Its past one in the morning here but it was worth it to get this chapter out for you guys. One thing I wanted to point out is that I know I don't have the best grammar, so I don't need to be reminded. I am using the only grammar that I know, and hopefully I learn more as the year goes on. But I only know so much grammar(and I know more compared to all my friends put together lol) so I just wanted to ask if people wont comment all the time on it. I know that most of you come from a nice and helpful place, but when you hear it over and over again it does get quit tiring. I am trying to learn as much as I can, so please don't take my request as coming off rude but I just wanted to put that out there.**

**I know its not the most flirtatious chapter but im going to try to make that happen in the next chapter. Please feel free to review as that does feed my want to write : ) and ideas are all open. Even if you think I may be stupid and I wont use it, chances are I will be able to take a little from every idea and make it into one. and I hope the chapter wasn't that bad. Have a nice night everyone … or morning.**

**(Ps for people who have twitter feel free to follow me. I follow all my followers, my pen name is magicangel33. Remember I do follow all my followers : )**


	7. Blame it on the alcohol

I couldn't tear my eyes off the picnic that was set up right in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut thinking that it would disappear, but when I opened my eyes it was still there. I tilt my head to the side and continue to stare.

"What are you thinking?" asks Damon with a hint of nervousness in his voice. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I don't even bother to turn to Damon as my eyes were still stuck on the basket itself.

"Elena, you look like as if you have never seen a picnic basket before," Damon says still with the hint of nervousness. I continue to stare. I probably did look like a idiot, but I couldn't help myself. The basket was a dark brown chocolate color and it was woven beautifully. Underneath it sat a dark navy blue velvet blanket. It was the perfect scenery for a picnic too; beautiful flowers, green grass, nice sunny day. The only thing that wasn't perfect was my clothes. My wet, stinky, smelly, stained clothes.

"What, I've seen a picnic basket before," I say giving Damon a small playful shove. Damon raises a eyebrow, and I raise a eyebrow back. Ever since I saw Damon raise a eyebrow, I've been practicing in front of the mirror forever. But I still wasn't as good as him.

"How are we going to get back to the camp grounds after?" I ask turning towards Damon. He just gives me a silly smile.

"The camp ground is just over there," says Damon pointing behind me. I turn around to see smoke from a campfire just a little bit away. It was also just then I realized there was a trail that lead towards that area.

"But then why did we have to go all the way around?" I ask Damon even more confused.

"Who said we had to?" Damon says looking more smug then ever. I was about to argue but then I realized, what was the point. So instead I let out a huge sigh.

"Let's eat," I say breaking the silence. I walk slowly to the basket, making sure there were no booby traps. When Damon and I take a seat onto the blanket, I open the basket to look what was inside. My smile turns upside down when I realize what was inside. It was a large bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses. I let out a disappointed sigh while I look up at Damon, giving him an accusing look.

"What?" Damon asks looking innocent. I just shake my head as I grab the bottle and a shot glass, pour the vodka in and gulp it down in less then a second. I look up to see Damon looking at me in approval.

"You just cant stay away from the liquor can you?" I say to Damon giving him a grin. I could feel my throat start to get warm and fuzzy. It was almost like a burning sensation, but it wasn't.

"And apparently neither can you," I hear Damon mumble. I just roll my eyes.

"I'm going to need the liquor if I'm spending three weeks camping with you," I say. I watch as Damon grabs the bottle, fills his shot glass and throws it back down.

"Yeah about that, Stefan called yesterday saying that he was going to be gone from the house. I thought that when we get tired from camping we could head back to the boarding house," says Damon. I just give Damon a look of disbelief.

"Stefan called and you didn't even think to give me the phone," I half shout. Damon just chuckles.

"You were out collecting fire wood. Maybe if you didn't take so long I would have handed you the phone," Damon says with a shrug of his shoulders. I pour myself another shot and gulp it back down. I let out a little shudder at the bitter taste. If Damon was going to make me drink vodka, he should have thought to get a good tasting one.

"I wonder what I'm going to tell Stefan when he realizes I had turned his girlfriend into a alcoholic," Damon says teasingly.

"Your problem, not mine," I say shooting back my third shot. Damon snatches the bottle from my hand.

"Save some for me greedy," Damon teases as he shoots down three more shots. I could feel my head start to spin with blurry pictures and words. I was starting to feel a little bit tipsy. I was going to be drunk on my next shot or so.

"Damon lets out a small cough before handing me the bottle. I don't bother pouring it into a shot glass, but instead just take a big swig from the bottle itself. When I put the bottle down I let out a bunch of coughs. Once I'm able to catch my breath, I look up to see Damon giving me a look of surprise.

"Wh-," I start but was interrupted by a hiccup. "at," I finish the word. Damon just lets out a loud chuckle.

"I like a girl that can hold down her liquor," Damon says smugly. I continue to stare at Damon as he takes another shot. When Damon realizes I'm staring at him, he turns to his eyes are locked into mine. We continued to stare at other. I don't think I had ever stared at Damon like this before. But then again I was drunk.

Damon leans his head forwards and I bump my forehead into his so our foreheads were leaning on each others. Damon and I continued to stare at each other's eyes. I had always loved Damon's eye color. The way it was frozen like ice, but there was a warmness inside of them to. I could hear myself breathing heavily as the vodka was taking a toll on my breathing.

What was I doing? This wasn't Stefan but Stefan's brother. But I didn't pull away. I didn't want to pull away. Before my brain could argue I met my lips with Damon's. At first I stay frozen, not quite sure of what his reaction would be. His lips were softer then I had expected them to be. Just as Damon starts to kiss me back a vibrating noise interrupts us.

I yank back and stare at Damon in shock. Damon looked just as shocked too.

"Its not me," says Damon. I listen to the noise in confusion as I realize it was coming from the picnic basket. I quickly peer inside the basket to see Damon's cell phone. I look at the id to realize it was Stefan calling. I quickly grab the phone and flip it open.

"Halllo," I answer woozily. I scold myself for not even trying to cover up my drunken voice.

"Elena?" Stefan asks. I just roll my eyes. Who else?

"The one and only," I say. I scold myself again. Why couldn't I just act like myself? Just then I felt a pang of guilt. Here I was talking to Stefan just after I had kissed his brother, and I felt more worried about sounding drunk? I was probably the worst girlfriend in the world.

"Elena, are you okay?" asks Stefan with a worried tone.

"I'm fine," I answer quickly. A little to quickly. "Here, let me pass you to Damon," I say passing the phone to Damon before Stefan could argue. Damon takes the phone and puts it up to his ear.

"Hello brother," Damon answers sounding perfectly normal. Though by the look of his face I could tell he was drunk.

"Yup, yup, alright then. Tell vampire Barbie I said hello," says Damon before hanging up the phone. With that I immediately stand up. I first I was a little dizzy but then I managed to regain my balance,

"Elena we should talk about this," says Damon in a drunken tone. I just shake my head as I start to walk on the trail that leads to the campgrounds.

"There's nothing to talk about," I mumble as I continue to walk. I could blame my action's on the alcohol, but I couldn't blame my feelings. And those feelings that I had just felt, were like nuclear bombs. I let one escape, and everything is destroyed.

**Sorry it's a little late again. Though I did everything in my possible power to make sure it was out by tonight. All of you girls or maybe guys wanted something to happen between the two of them so I gave you it. Also I am thinking that after I accomplish all of my camping ideas, instead of ending the story I may bring them back to the boarding house for more adventures. If you guys are absolutely outraged with it then please do say so but if you think it's a good idea then do mention it. I'm not planning on them have like a 3 day camping trip but more like a week's worth. Hope that's okay.**

**Now I have 90 reviews now, I want to see if I can get 120 reviews before I post the next chapter. Just because I know there are more people reading then reviewing and when you guys review it fills up my big ego lolz. I usually am more motivated to write when there are reviews. But do know that im not doing what I did with my last story saying review this much or no chapter ( I use to be soooo mean!). You will get the chapter either way, its just nice to get reviews on other peoples ideas. I makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside : )**

**In this chapter I would have gone with bourbon instead of vodka but I never had bourbon before so I don't know how to explain it. But I have had vodka so I was able to explain how that felt.**

**And once again feel free to follow me on twitter, my pen name is magicangel33 and just so you know I do follow all of my followers : )**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter (hope it wasn't that lame : P and have a nice spring break everyone : )**

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET… I want to say thank you to xyueuchihax for giving me ideas for the last chapter. I forgot to mention it in authors note so here I am mentioning it now : )**


	8. authors note  again

**Okay guys so I know you are sooo very patient with me and I appreciate it sooooo much. But another crises (excuse ) has happened making it impossible for me to write. I have been grounded (because I was being a bad child and talking back to parents. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME LOL) and my labtop was taken away from me. I am at a friends writing this (yes the only thing I was grounded from was my labtop and the playstation). So I just wanted to say that when im ungrounded I shall quickly finish the chapter and post. Soooooo sorry guys! One week till next episode and im getting excited : D**


	9. they're coming

When I reach the campgrounds I make my way into a tent. The alcohol was making me tired. I slowly make my way into the sleeping bag and close my eyes. I wanted this day to be over more then anything. Hell, I wanted this little camping trip to be over. I felt so guilty. I didn't feel guilty that I had kissed Damon. I felt guilty because I had wanted to kiss Damon. I wasn't suppose to do that to Stefan. What was Damon thinking right now? Would he tell Stefan? Thoughts raced back in forth in my head as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Crunch, crunch SNAP. I dart out of my sleeping bag when a snapping noise interrupts me of my sleep. I look around to see I was still in the tent. I look to my side to see Damon's sleeping bag was empty. Perhaps I'm dreaming? I pinch my self and curse under my breath when I don't wake up. So surly I wasn't sleeping.

SNAP. My eyes go wide as I hear the noise again. It was probably Damon outside or the fire crackling. My muscles start to relax. I slowly peep my head out of the tent to see only darkness. I jump right out of my skin when I hear my ring tone, 'Hey Baby' by Pitbull. I pick up my cell phone to see it was Stefan calling. Why would he be calling so late at night?

"Hello?" I answer on my phone. There was a brief small moment of silence.

"Elena?" asks a voice. Stefan's voice.

"Yeah Stefan. Sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier. I … had my hands full. But I'm free now so what's up?" I ask trying to sound normal.

"I tried calling Damon's cell but he wouldn't pick up. Is he alright?" asks Stefan, his voice concerned.

"Yeah I believe he's fine. Why? Is there something wrong?" I ask confused. I could hear Stefan exhale on the other end of the phone.

"Elena I don't want to worry you," says Stefan. I couldn't help but scoff. I hated it when Stefan didn't tell me things because he wanted to 'protect me'.

"Stefan …," I warn.

"Alright. I guess I should tell you so you can stay safe," Stefan mumbles. Stefan's word were starting to scare me. He usually never talks like this.

"Tonight's a full moon, and I couldn't reach Damon on his cell. But I guess you guys are safe as he's with you," says Stefan calmly. My eyes go wide in horror. Damon wasn't with me and he wasn't answering his phone. I didn't know where he was. I start to grow self conscious as all I could hear was silence. Where was Damon?

"Oh my god," I mumble breaking the silence.

"He is with you. Right?," asks Stefan in a worried tone.

"Stefan I've got to go. Just know I love you," I whisper. For some reason I felt like those were going to be the very last words that Stefan would ever hear from me again.

"Elena where is he? Don't you dare hang up this ph-," starts Stefan but I interrupted him by hanging up. I quickly dial Damon's number.

_One ring, two ring, three ring, four ring._ I hang up the phone and try again. Panic started to rise in my body. Where was Damon? Was he okay? A werewolf's bite is fatal to a vampire. Meaning if Damon was bitten then it would be to late. I had to pray that he was fine. I hung up after the third ring.

My hands search the tent franticly looking for a flashlight. I let out a smile when I found it in the far corner of the tent. My heartbeat skips a couple beats as my ring tone goes off again. Maybe it was Damon calling to confirm he was alright. I race to the cell phone and look at the display. Any hope I had was shattered when Stefan appeared on display.

SNAP.

My body froze as I heard the noise again. My ring tone was still playing. I quickly silence my phone and listen for any sound. What if that was Damon? But what if it was a werewolf? Oh why did this have to happen to me?

I slowly make my way towards the door of the tent and turn on the flashlight. I beam it around my outdoor surroundings, looking for anything alive. The only thing I could see where bushes, trees and a burnt out fire.

I had to look around for Damon. If I didn't get to him in time to warn him, he could be in serious danger. But what if I was to late? I saw what had happened to Rose and it was horrifying. I couldn't imagine what I would do if that happened to Damon. Which was why I was out here this instance looking for him.

I beam the flashlight at my feet while I walk. I didn't want to trip over any tree roots. Everything was so quite. No wind, no owls hooting. No noise at all. I wish at least there would be a little noise. Then maybe everything wouldn't be so scary.

Just as if something were trying to grant my wish, I could hear the bushes started to shake a little. I stop walking and beam the flashlight towards the noise. I couldn't explain the fear I was feeling. My body was trembling like a earthquake. I was surprised that I was still standing up.

"D-Damon? Is that you?" I ask, my voice more as a whisper. I listen trying to pick up a sound, any sound, but all I receive is silence. Perhaps it was a rabbit? Just as I start to calm down I heard the bushes move again.

"Damon?" I try one last time. I let out a whimper as I heard a low faint growl. In that very instance I start to sprint. I had to get away from whatever animal was making that sound. Light flashed around the place as I ran. I couldn't even bother trying to keep the flashlight straight ahead. My head was pounding with every gasp I sucked in. My throat burned as it screamed for water. But I barely noticed it. My leg were sore from climbing, but then again I barely noticed it. The only I could think of was getting sway.

I let out a scream as I trip over a big branch. I fall face down onto the ground. I watch as my flashlight rolls a little further away from me. I let out a groan as I climb back to my feet. I grab the flashlight and point it towards the branch. I let out a gasp as I realize what I had tripped on was not a branch.

Damon was laying on the ground with his arms sprawled out. Beside him sat and almost empty bottle of Vodka. When I left, the bottle wasn't even close to being halfway finished. Meaning Damon was drinking. He looked to be asleep. Then a frightening thought crossed me. Could he be dead? I run up to him and start shaking his shoulders.

"Damon wake up," I cry as I start to shake him harder. I inspect him, looking for any bites or wounds, but there were none that I could see of. It was just then I realized he was snoring. He was passed out drunk. I start slapping his cheek, trying to wake him up, but he continued to snore. I grab the bottle of Vodka and pour the tiniest amount that was left in the bottle onto his face. I let out a small scream as his hands reach out and grab my throat.

"Damon," I sputter trying to claw his hands off my neck. He kept his bruising grip locked onto my throat.

"It's me Elena. Let go," I gasp as I try to reach air. I watch as Damon's blue eyes grow from angry to realization. His hands immediately release from my neck.

"Oh Elena. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Damon asks franticly.

"Damon, that doesn't matter. it's a full moon. And there was something back there," I gasp standing up. Damon stood up just after me.

"I think it was a were-," I start but Damon shushes me to be quiet. I immediately shut my mouth and listen. The only thing you could hear was my ragged breaths. Boy was I ever relived that Damon was okay. But I knew it wasn't over yet.

"Elena I need you to run," Damon says calmly.

"Why?" I gasp.

"Because they're coming".

**I GOT IT FINISHED FINALLY! Sorry I was grounded for so long. I tried to make this chapter a extra suspenseful chapter. I knew that my heart beat was racing just writing this. Its so funny because when I write stories, while I write I like to pretend im the character so I would explain how I was feeling. I hope it was good. This wasn't my original plan for this chapter, but the idea dawned into my head and I just HAD to write it. It actually came into my head during French when we were learning about saying the time in French lol. No wonder I'm not that good at French, im to busy thinking of stuff to write in my next chapter lol. So sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter was worth it. Please forgive me. If any ideas for the next chapter come to your head then do explain what's on your mind. Thank you all for waiting.**


	10. Is it gone?

"What do you mean they're coming?" I ask. I was heaving heavily for air. My breathing was uncontrollable. People could have mistaken me for having a heart attack. I jump as I feel Damon's hand grab my wrist and brings me closer to him. What was he doing? It was just then I realized he was handing something over to me. I look in my hand to see Damon's car keys to his Ferrari. I look up and give Damon a confused look. I let out a shiver as I realize how close Damon's lips where to my ears. I cold feel his cold breath on my skin. He smelt very strong of alcohol.

"I want you to run to the car and wait inside there for me. I should be shortly behind you. If I am any longer then two minutes then I want you to drive as far away as possible," Damon whispers into my ear. His voice was soft but dead serious.

"But how will you be able to find me if you don't know where I'm going?" I ask suddenly looking towards him. When my eyes meet his, I am unable to break my gaze.

"Elena if I do not show up it most likely means I'm dead," he says. I cant help but to gap at his bluntness.

"But what if your still alive and your just a couple minutes late?" I ask not wanting to give this up.

"Then I'll track down your scent. Elena there is not enough time to go through this now. Take the key and run," Damon demands.

"But Damon-," I try to start.

"Elena just run," Damon harshly demands. His voice was so harsh that I decided to listen to him. I take off on a full sprint the opposite direction of him. I look back to see Damon hasn't moved from his spot. Oh how I wanted to go back to his side. It was where I felt the safest. But I couldn't. He told me to run to the car so that was exactly what I was doing. But where is the car? A wave of dread washed through my body. How was I suppose to get to the car if I had no idea where it was?

I was still running straight ahead. I had my arms out in front of me so I didn't run into any trees or anything. I had left my flashlight back with Damon. Wow smart Elena, I scold myself. My legs were weak and sore. I had to take a small break and hope that maybe I can regain my thoughts. I halt to a stop and rest my body up against a tree. I had to think back to when we parked our car. How far did we carry our luggage from there? It was about a 6-7 minute walk. So first I had to get back to the camp grounds.

I take a small look around my surroundings. I could barely see anything as everything was so dark. It was just then I realized some bushes from behind my were rustling with noise. My body freezes up as I turn around to see nothing but darkness. I could tell that the bushes weren't shaking because of the wind. I could tell the difference. Maybe it was Damon? The sad thing was, was that I knew deep down that it wasn't.

I don't even bother to call out his name as I already knew it wasn't him. I start to run towards the direction of the camp grounds. Was that a werewolf in the bushes? Wow that question sounded really stupid. But sadly it was my reality. I hope it wasn't a werewolf but instead a deer. Heck even a bear or a cougar would have been better. It takes me a couple seconds to realize that I was at the camp grounds. I place my key into my pocket just for safety. I did not want to lose that key.

I had to quickly grab a flashlight as it was still really dark. After I managed to find the tent, I quickly climb inside. I look around for the extra flashlight we kept in here. I am terrified of the dark so Damon brought a couple of flashlights for me. When I find the mini flashlight I step out of the tent and turn it on. I beam the flashlight around the place, making sure nothing was hiding that was going to scare me.

What way was the car parked from here. I look around to see a trail that look familiar. I believe that it was the same trail we took to get here from the car. I start to jog down the trail.

What if I had taken the wrong trail? Maybe Damon was already at the car waiting for me. What if he got tired of waiting and left without me? He wouldn't do that, would he? No, I already knew for a fact that Damon wouldn't leave me behind unless he knew I was dead. Plus I have the key so he wouldn't be able to get in the car anyways.

I let out a squeal of joy when I see the car just a little ways away. I look around to see no Damon in sight. He was probably right behind me. But what if he wasn't? What if he got attacked and was dead? I had to force that dreadful thought out of my head and tell myself that he was absolutely fine.

When I reach the car, I tug on the handle to realize that the door was unlocked. Typical Damon. I quickly lock all the doors just for safety. I look around to see Damon wasn't there. Stop worrying Elena, he's fine. He said that he was going to be a little bit after me. My breathing started to calm down a little. My legs felt nice to take a small rest. Why was this happening to me?

I reach into my pocket to pull out the car key. My eye go wide as it wasn't in my pocket. Its probably in my other pocket. Slowly I reach my hand into my other pocket, only to find out it wasn't there. My heartbeat started to race again. Franticly I start to check all my pockets. The key wasn't in any of my pockets.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, my mind sang. It was probably in the tent where I was looking around for a flashlight. I had to go back or otherwise I wasn't getting out of here. Slowly I opened the door and stepped outside. I listened to try and pick up any sounds. The only sound my ears could pick up was my heart beating.

I start to sprint back up the trail. Maybe I would run into Damon on the way up. How could a simple camping trip turn into a disaster like this? It wasn't fair. Why did my life have to be so dangerous?

When I reach the campgrounds, I run straight to the tent. I stop outside of the tent when I hear the bushes move from the right. I quickly run into the tent and close the door. I sit there silently while I listen for noises. I slowly look out the small window to see darkness. I could make out a figure standing in the middle of the clear space. The figure looked like a humongous dog.

I jerk my head from the window and hold my breath. There was a werewolf standing just outside of the tent. I don't think it knows that I'm here. If it did it would probably kill me. So I couldn't let it know I was here. My heart was racing faster then any heart I have heard before. Oh why was this happening to me?

Slowly I look out the tent and look around. I couldn't see the figure. Maybe it was gone? I slowly unzip the door and look around. I couldn't see the werewolf. So maybe it was gone? I step out the door and let out a piercing scream when something jumps onto me.

**Wow okay so for those who follow me on twitter and read my tweets you guys know why this chapter it so late. But I will tell the story for those who don't know. So my computer broke down because there was spilt water on it meaning it just stopped working. About two weeks passed and it wasn't working and I thought I had lost all of my stories. I was so upset. But then about a hour ago my computer started working again. But it might break down again so thank god I managed to finish this chapter. Follow me on twitter and I will let you guys no if it breaks down. My twitter account is magicangel33. Alright so sooo sorry for the wait and lets hope my computer will continue to work.**


	11. I uh  lost the key

The two second fall felt like hours worth of falling. When I hit the ground, I hit the ground hard. I let out a small gasp as I realize something was hovering over me. It was too heavy to lift off me. I look up to see a big dog snarling at me. I let out a small whimper. I was terrified. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought my chest was going to explode. My mind wasn't even processing thoughts right now. The only thing it could process, was that I was going to die.

Why was the hideous beast taking so long to kill me? It kept me pinned to the ground while it growled and threatened to bite me. The wolf was a golden brown color. It had bright, round, yellow eyes. It had a strong horrible sent to it.

I let out a shriek when suddenly the wolf went flying off me. I look to my left to see the wolf hit a tree. It was lying limp on the ground. Maybe it was dead? I look over to my right to see a figure of a man. I already knew who it was. Damon. I quickly climb of the ground and go running into Damon's arm. Its not something I would usually do, but I was terrified. I felt much safer knowing that he was here.

"Thank you, thank you thank you ," I murmur.

"Elena, we have to get to the car. Its not dead yet, and if we're still here when it wakes up then we're both dead," Damon says while removing me from him. Great, there was no easy way to tell him that I had lost the key.

"Damon, I uh … lost the key," I mumble. I don't think I needed to say anything more for him to understand what I meant. I wait for Damon's reaction but just receive silence. God I was in some deep shit.

"You lost the key?" says Damon slowly. His voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes that's why I came back here. I think its in the tent somewhere," I start to defend myself. I knew it was in the camp grounds somewhere because that's where I had stuck it into my pocket. Damon walks right pass me and into the tent.

"I'm sorry," I mumble. All I receive it silence. Why was I always the one to screw everything up? Everything is always my fault. I attract trouble everywhere I go. Its not to long when Damon steps out of the tent holding a key. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Elena run up to the car okay. I'll be just a minute," says Damon while staring at the wolf. I already knew what he wanted to do. And it was not something he was going to get away with.

"Don't you even dare think of killing it," I warn. As much as I wanted it to be dead, I also knew it was a human. I knew that when a werewolf is in its wolf form, it has no control over their reactions and all it thinks of is killing anything that gets in its way. Just like a newbie vampire.

"Elena, this fucker tried to kill you, and now your telling me to just let it live! Elena on the next full moon its going to kill again, and again, and again. And next time it could be someone you care deeply about," Says Damon. His eyes were fixed into mine. Didn't he know that I wanted it dead to? But I also knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Damon, step away from the werewolf and come with me to the car before it wakes up," I whisper. Damon looks from me, to the werewolf. Damon mutters something under his breath but walks away from the werewolf. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

When Damon and I reach the Ferrari, I take my seat in the passenger side while Damon takes his seat in the drivers side. I start to regain my breathing while Damon speeds out of the woods. I would have asked him to slow down, but I was also desperate to get away. I also trusted that Damon wasn't going to crash us into a tree.

"When you said 'they're coming', how many did you mean?" I ask. I wanted to know how many wolves I was running from back in the woods.

"From what my ears could pick up, there was about 6-7 of them," answers Damon. I could tell Damon was still a bit drunk. It was just the sound of his voice.

"Damon maybe I should drive. Your still a bit drunk," I say truthfully.

"I'm fine Elena," Damon snaps. I recoil to his words as if I were just slapped. Why was Damon acting this way?

"What's wrong?" I ask trying to help calm him down. I wasn't sure if my words were going to help the situation or make it even worse.

"I'm sorry if I sound angry at you Elena. Honestly I'm not. Just tonight brought back a lot of memories about Rose. And when Rose was bitten, I didn't do anything to stop it. Or I wasn't fast enough. And then all I saw was the wolf hovering over you, and I thought you were dead," says Damon. Not once did he look at me. I was quite surprised how honest he was being. Damon never opens up to anyone. It kind of made me feel special in a way. Or maybe it was because he was just drunk.

"Well you don't need to worry because I'm fine, and so are you," I say trying to comfort him. Damon doesn't say anything back.

"So I guess this means our camping trip is over," I say.

"Yeah I guess. Sorry it only lasted two nights," Damon apologizes.

"Its fine. It lasted longer then I thought it would," I say before letting out a little bit of giggles. Damon just grins.

"You have to admit, that was one hell of a camping trip. What girl gets to say she went camping with a super hot vampire, get drunk, and then get attacked by werewolves," says Damon followed by a chuckle.

"Not many," I say with a grin. I let out a big yawn. "Gosh I'm tired," I mumble. Running away from werewolves takes a lot out of you.

"Get some sleep Elena. Everything will be alright," says Damon. I just nod as I rest my head against the window. I slowly start to drift to sleep.

Even though I knew my camping trip was over with Damon, I knew my time with him was no where close to being finished yet.

**I tried to get this chapter in early to make up for all those long waits. My computer is still being difficult as some of the keys like shift and the arrow keys aren't working, but not enough to keep me from writing. Sorry that the last chapter seemed kind of rushed. To be honest most of it was. I thought my computer was going to break down before I got it out so I was rushing to get it finished. So I hope this chapter was good. I ended the camping trip but I am not finished the story. I was thinking of continuing it, but at the boarding house and ect.. If you have any ideas then please feel free on sharing them with me. I hope this was a good chapter and I want my reviewers back lol. I think most of you have disappeared because of the long waits but I want you back. As long as I'm alive and my labtop is working I promise that I will write these chapters. Well anyways good night (or if your on the other side of the world, good morning) lol**


	12. remote trouble

When I wake up I let out a big yawn. My eyes felt like they weighed tones. Memories of the other night flooded through me. I was in the car when I fell asleep. I shoot up to see I was lying in a bed. How did I get here? Where was I?

It was just then I realized I was in the Salvatore boarding house. From the looks of my surroundings I was in Damon's room. Why would he put me in here and not Stefan's room? I slip out the bed and let out a little shiver as my bare feet touch the cold ground. As I slowly make my way down to the living room, I listen for a noise. It was really quite. Too quite.

When I reach the living room I find Damon sleeping on the couch. I stand while I observe him sleeping. One arm hung loose to the ground, while the other arm covered his face. He let out faint snorts. I couldn't help but to giggle. He just seemed so un Damon like.

"What's so funny?" Damon moans. I guess my giggling had woken him up. His voice was tired, as if he didn't get very much sleep. I watch as he puts himself onto a sitting position.

"What time is it?" he asks while rubbing his eyes. I take a seat beside him and check my watch.

"Around 4:30 in the morning," I answer. Damon gives me a glare.

"Your not suppose to be awake for another couple hours. Go back asleep," says Damon while lying back on the couch. He covers his face with the pillow. I just shrug my shoulders while I grab the TV remote. I turn on the TV and start flipping through channels.

"Can you please turn that off," asks Damon, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Nope," I answer while turning the volume up. I can't help but to grin. I've made it a hobby of mine to piss him up. He also made it a hobby of his to piss me off. Though his were a lot more cruel then mine.

"Elena, turn it off," Damon demands. As he talks, the pillow muffles his voice, which takes the seriousness out of it.

"Make me".

"Turn it off".

"No".

There was a long period of silence. I wait for a reaction but all I got was silence. I let out a shriek as he goes flying up and grabs the remote from my hands. He lets out a chuckle as he turns off the TV.

"Give it back," I protest as I start to reach for the remote.

"No, go back to sleep," he tells me.

"No! Now give it back," I say as I start to reach for it. Damon stands up and starts dangling the remote in front of me.

"If you want it then you're going to have to come and get it," he teases. I let out a huff as I stand up and start reaching for it. It didn't help that he was taller then me.

"Give it," I say while jumping for it.

"No," he says. He turns around and I don't hesitate to make my move. As soon as his back is facing towards me, I jump on his back and wrap my legs around his waist. Damon lets out a surprised groan, as he clearly didn't expect that.

"Gimmie," I say while reaching for it. Damon struggles to keep the remote out of my reach. I grin as an idea pops into my head. I start to leans all my weight backwards. He struggles to keep standing but I managed to bring him down to the ground. When we hit the ground, I try to crawl over him to get the remote.

"Noooo," Damon cries. I by accident bump my forehead into his.

"Ouch," we both cry. It took me a second to realize I was hovering over him. I didn't like being this close to Damon. It always gave me butterflies. We seem to stare into each other's eyes for a while.

Damon leans in and meets his lips with mine. Just before I was about to kiss him back the Salvatore's phone started to ring. We both jump back startled. I quickly climb off him and rush to phone. I couldn't believe that I had did that again. It wasn't fair of me to do that to Stefan. I find the phone and look at the caller id. It was Caroline's cell.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Elena, there's something I need to tell you".

Sorry for such the long update but I am using a school somputer as mine is broken. So hope u enjoyed the chpts and sorry if it takes a while to update.


	13. lies lies and more lies

"Caroline, what's wrong," I ask confused. Was Stefan okay? Was she just worried about me? Did something bad happen?

"You, Bonnie and I need to have a girls night out tonight. We'll have it at my place," says Caroline in a chirpy voice. Wait a minute … her place? Was she and Stefan back already? They weren't suppose to come back for another week or two.

"Wait, are you and Stefan back already?" I ask. I guess it was good if they were back. But I wasn't as happy as I thought I would have been.

"What do you mean am I and Stefan back now. I haven't seen Stefan in almost a month now. What are you talking about Elena?" Caroline asked sounding confused. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating at this very moment. Did Stefan lie to me? I was being overwhelmed by shock. No I was just jumping into conclusions. Maybe there was just a small misunderstanding.

"Elena are you still there?" I hear a voice ask me. I just nod my head. I scold myself after, realizing she wouldn't be able to see me nod my head.

"So you and Stefan didn't go out of town?" I ask slowly.

"No. As I said before, I haven't seen Stefan in almost over a month now," Caroline answers back. I hang up the phone right away. This wasn't happening, I kept telling myself. But I knew it was. That would explain why Stefan was acting a little bit weird for a couple of days before he left. But what could be so bad that he would have to hide from me?

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. Did Damon know anything about this? Was he covering up for Stefan? If he was then I would defiantly be mad. I wasn't sure if I should confront Damon or call Stefan. I decided that it would be wise to call Stefan first.

As I dial the number I count the rings. One ring, two ring, three ring. Just before I was about to hang up a voice answered.

"Hello," said Stefan's voice on the other line.

"Hey Stefan, its Elena," I say.

"Elena, why the hell did you hang up on me? And why didn't you call me back? I've tried calling about a million times," Stefan exclaims.

"Sorry, I had my phone off," I answer not knowing what else I should have said. I could hear Stefan sigh in the background.

"Its okay, at least I know you're alright now. I meant to tell you that I may be longer then two weeks," Stefan says. I purse my lips together and grit my teeth.

"Oh really? How come?" I ask trying not to let my voice get to high.

"Oh because things haven't really been working out with Caroline. So I think it may take longer then its suppose to," Says Stefan. Oh really?

"Well you never did tell me why Caroline needed your help. Could you tell me please?" I ask. There was a small amount of silence on the other line.

"I can't tell you Elena. I promised Caroline that I would keep this between her and I," Stefan says calmly.

"Are you lying to me Stefan," I ask, suddenly not being able to hold it in. Another pause of silence.

"Elena why do you think I would lie to you. You know I would never do that," Stefan says. Wow, he was a good actor.

"Oh really, that's why Caroline wants me and Bonnie to come over to her house tonight for a girls night," I ask. If you couldn't hear the bitchy tone behind my voice then you were deaf.

"Elena I-" Stefan starts but I interrupt.

"Don't even bother with an excuse Stefan. Did Damon know of this? Was he lying to cover you up?" I ask.

"No, Damon doesn't know yet," Stefan, says quietly.

"Why did you lie Stefan? What was so bad that you had to keep from me?" I ask. Tears started to threaten to escape my eyes. I bit down my tongue to keep them from escaping.

"Elena, I'm not coming back. I'm sorry," Stefan whispers before suddenly hanging up the phone. I let out a small gasp as the tears escaped. Was this real?

"Elena?" I hear a voice from behind me ask. I turn around to see Damon. His eyes went wide after he saw the tears in my face. His look was confused. Without thinking, I run into his arms and start to bawl.

**Hey guys I know long time no update. I still havn't gotten my laptop back and this will probally be the last chapter you will get until I get my new labtop. I am using a school's computer and school's out in like 2 days so yeah. I am hopefully getting this new labtop either at the end of june or sometime in July. So I wanted u to get a chapter before school ended and I hope u have a wonderful summer. Hope this was a good chapter and love you all : )**


	14. The biggest drama queen

"Why do you think he would lie to us? Why wouldn't he just tell us he was leaving for good?" I ask Damon. I knew that I was just asking useless questions that were just wasting our time, but I felt like I needed to ask them. Even though I knew Damon wasn't going to be able to answer them. "Elena, I wish I knew the answers to your questions, but I don't," Damon whispers quietly. "I know," I sigh. The only tears I had were the ones that had stained my cheeks. I stopped crying a while ago. I had somehow managed to find myself sitting on the couch in Damon's arms. I had always thought that if this day ever came for Stefan and me, I would probably be so sad that I would commit suicide. But in a weird way I felt a small bit of relief. Wow I probably sounded like a bad girlfriend, but I knew that was nothing compared to what Stefan had just done. "I'm a horrible girlfriend," I mumble under my breath. Damon gives me a confused look. "I'm not following?" he asks. "The whole time he was gone, I barely even thought of him. I also cheated on him with you," I mumbled. "Elena, you got to get over yourself. It was just a kiss," says Damon. "It was more than just one kiss," I pointed out to him. "Yeah but it meant nothing," Damon sighs. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating at those very words. 'It meant nothing'. I knew that it had meant something to me. I quickly untangle myself from his arms and stand up. I don't know what hurt me more, that Stefan had lied to me and I probably wasn't going to see him ever again, or that Damon thinks our kiss meant nothing. "Where are you going?" Damon asks while I walk away. I don't answer, but instead grab my shoes and walk out the door. "Elena what are you doing?" Damon calls out from the door. "I'm going home," I yell back. "Elena your car is at your house. Would you at least like a ride? You could get eaten by a bear or worse a vampire," Damon snickers, trying to crack a joke. "I rather take my chances," I say making it clear that I wasn't in a humorous mood. I let out a shriek as he appears right in front of me. I was never going to get use to that. "Did I say something wrong?" Damon asks. I try to walk past him but he blocks my way, leaving me with no other option but to answer his question. "No, not at all. I just decided that since our kiss, or kisses meant nothing to you, I may as well not waste any more of your time," I growl at him. I watch as Damon's eyes widen. "Elena I didn't mean it like that," Damon says trying to apologize. "Whatever," I mumble trying to pass him, but he blocks my way again. "Can you please let me go?" I ask crossing my arms. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Damon says with a very serious tone. Before I could question him, he had me scooped up and over his shoulders. "Damon let go of me!" I shout as I kick, hit and struggle to get out of his hold. But man was he ever strong. Damon says nothing as he marches back into the boarding house. "This is sexual assault!" I say trying to talk him into letting me go. "Wow you are the biggest drama queen I've ever met," Damon chuckles as he brings me up the stairs. "Araghhh," I hiss as I resort back to kicking and hitting. I look up to see him kick his door open. I accidently let out a giggle as he places me onto his bed. I curse at myself for letting my cover slip so easily. I lye there as Damon crawls on top of me. I don't stop him as he starts to place gentle kisses onto my neck. Instead I extend my neck so he could place the kisses there. I wrap my arms around his back as his fingers tangle their way into my hair. I don't think there was enough space between Damon and I to fit a pencil. This felt nice to be able to be with Damon without feeling guilty about it. Damon's kisses slowly make their way from my neck, to my cheeks, to my lips. When Damon's lips meet mine, I hungrily kiss him back. My breathing was loud, but I think we were both so occupied that we didn't even notice it. I roll over, forcing Damon under me. I don't think he really cared all too much though. This to me felt fun and exciting but most importantly, right. For the past couple of days a lot of things didn't feel very right. But this felt more than right. It was hard to describe. Damon rolls over so he's on top again. Instead of meeting our lips together though, our foreheads rest together. We stayed there for a couple moments just gazing into each other's eyes. I knew who I was meant to be with at this very second. I let out a small smile before meeting my lips back with his.

**I got my new laptop (cheers) Chapters will hopefully start coming regularly again. I tried to make this chapter extra special. Hope u enjoyed it. Stay posted for the next chapter. Ideas are welcomed here : D and thank you so much for being so patient.**


	15. Its not stealing when they wont notice

I let out a quite moan when I wake up. My eyes flutter open to see I was in Damon's room, lying on Damon's bed. I look over to my right side to see a naked sleeping Damon. The covers stopped at his waist so all I could see was his chest. I look down to see the covers covered me up to my neck. It took me a second to realize that I was fully naked to. Most of last night was a blur.

"Good morning," Damon mumbles as he turns to face me. I can't help but to blush. Part of me couldn't believe what I did last night, but another part of me found it very easy to believe.

"Morning," I giggle, pushing my hair out of my face. I scoot myself towards Damon and rest my head on his shoulder. He starts to gently stroke my hair.

"How'd you sleep," Damon whispers into my ear. I let out a small yawn.

"Great," I say with a smile. I lean my face up and give Damon a small peck on the lips.

"Mmmm," Damon mumbles after the kiss. I just let out another giggle. I listen as my stomach does a gurgle. Damon raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast for the hungry girl," Damon says sitting up.

"Noo, I don't want you to go. My stomach can wait," I protest, grabbing his arm. Damon just gives me a silly look.

"No Elena, your stomach can't wait," Damon chuckles while sliding his arm out of my hold. I watch as Damon slips into his boxers and pulls on his jeans. How could a man be that good looking?

"You should get dressed. I'll go start making breakfast," Damon says when he puts on a shirt and walks out the door. When Damon was out of sight, I climb out of the bed and walk towards my clothes. I was about to put on my clothes when an idea formed inside my head.

I slowly walk towards Damon's closet and peer inside. All I could see were jeans, shirts, shoes and of course leather jackets. Letting out a mischievous smile, I grab one of Damon's white, extra-large button up shirts and put it on. The shirt stopped just above my knees. I button the shirt up and stop to the point where the shirt was just covering my chest.

I was about to head down the stairs when something else caught my eye. It was Damon's favourite leather jacket. I let out a giggle as I slip that on to. When I get downstairs I could smell the wonderful smell of omelettes.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you had fallen back asleep again," Damon says turning around. When Damon saw me his eyes grew wider with surprise. I let out a smile.

"How'd a look?" I ask while doing a twirl. Damon raises his eyebrows.

"I don't think it's your style," Damon says playing along.

"I just found it floating around, and I think I may just keep it," I say with a smug smile while pulling the jacket tighter around me.

"Isn't that called stealing?" Damon asks while raising an eyebrow. I just giggle.

"They won't notice," I say turning around and heading into the living room.

"Oh I think they will," Damon says. I turn around to see Damon heading towards my direction. Letting out a loud giggle, I start to run towards the couch. I was on one side of the couch, and Damon was on the other.

"You can't get me," I challenge while sticking my tongue out at him. I let out a gasp as a strong, but gentle force pushes me onto the couch. When I open my eyes I see that I was lying on the couch with Damon over top of me.

"I think I just got you," Damon chuckles. I purse my lips.

"You cheated," I grumbled.

"What's my prize?" Damon asks.

"You don't get one. Cheaters don't get prizes".

"I think I may just take it anyways," says Damon while his lips meet mine. I don't even try to restrain, but start to kiss him back. If he was going to get a prize I may as well get one too. We both jump as we hear a loud, shrieking, repetitive beeping noise. It took me a minute to realize it was the fire alarm.

"Shit," Damon mumbles while crawling off of me and rushing to the kitchen. I couldn't help but to laugh. When I get to the kitchen I look to see a black omelette on the frying pan. I just let out a giggle.

"Do you like burnt omelettes?" Damon asks with a half-smile. I bite lightly on the tip of my tongue.

"I think I might stick with some good old fashion cereal," I say giving Damon a peck on the lips.

"Cereal it is," says Damon reaching into a cupboard. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Cinnamon toast crunch?" I question while raising an eyebrow.

"It's Stefan's favourite," Damon says quickly. A little too quick. I just give Damon a look of disbelief.

"Fine it's my favourite," Damon confesses while handing me the box.

"You like cinnamon toast crunch?" I say still trying to process this through my mind. I was finding this moment a little hard to believe.

"Yeah, so what. Don't be such a bully Elena," Damon says handing me a bowl and some milk. I place the milk and bowl onto the table.

"Hey, I'm not judging," I say.

"Good," Damon says while taking a seat at the table. I can't help but to snicker when I see Damon pouring himself a bowl of cereal. I bite my tongue when Damon points his spoon towards my direction and gives me a look. I try to hold in the laughter but it escapes the second he gave me the look.

"Just eat your damn food," Damon says giving up.

"So what are we going to do after breakfast?" I ask.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out".

**I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible lol. Im sad cuz I lost 95 percent of my reviewers! I use to get 9-16 reviews per chpt and I only got 3. But its also understandable cuz of my stupid laptop. If I had lost most of you then I might start to bring this story to an end and start a brand new one. Next chapter Damon has a day full of surprises so stay tuned. And if your still reading then please do review so I at least know your there. THANKS!**


	16. You will love me

WHOA ok so im wasting a chapter I know but u guys need to see it

It's the trailer shown at comic con but there no new footage …. Until the end. Where theres a naked DAMON! So I decided this was worth wasting a chapter ENJOY!

/thecw/the-vampire-diaries/vampire-diaries-season-3-trailer-shirtless-damon/85467

now just in case that doesn't work try this

h t t p : / / t v o v e r m I n d . z a p 2 I t . c o m / t h e c w / t h e – v a m p I r e – d I a r I e s / v a m p I r e – d I a r I e s – s e a s o n – 3 – t r a I l e r – s h I r t l e s s – d a m o n / 8 5 4 6 7

I KNOW IM THE BEST :D consider this a makeup for all the long waits for new chapter. Your welcome and love you all xoxoxoxox


	17. Are you watching  batman?

"… And he turns to me," big sigh, "and he says, 'Why so serious'? He comes at me with the knife, 'Why so serious'. He sticks the blade in my mouth, 'Let's put a smile on that face', aannndddd … Why so serious?"

"Elena what are you watching?" I hear Damon ask from behind me. I turn around to see Damon looking at me very unimpressed.

"I'm watching the dark knight. And boy is Heath Ledger ever a great actor. It's a shame he's dead. He did such an amazing job as the Joker," I say turning back to the TV screen.

"You're seriously watching … Batman?" Damon asks, sounding as if I had just told him I was gay. I roll my eyes.

"Yes Damon I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I ask turning annoyed. I watch as Damon comes to the couch, takes a seat beside me and wraps his arm around my waist, nudging me closer to him.

"No, I have no problem with it at all. I just never took you as the kind of person who enjoyed superhero movies. I thought I was the only one who enjoyed the batman movies. Stefan never took the time to watch them, he was always too busy brooding," Damon chuckles. I turn to Damon in surprise.

"You like the batman movies?" I ask raising my eyebrow. And here I thought he was judging me for a moment.

"Duhh, why else do you think we own them? Did you hear that Anne Hathaway is playing catwoman in the next movie? She's gunna make one _fine _looking cat," Damon says with a low purr in the back of his throat. I groan in disgust as I shove Damon away from me. Damon just chuckles.

"You're such a pig," I say crossing my arms.

"And you love it," Damon mumbles before meeting his lips with mine. I can't help but kiss him back. Just as I thought we were going to have one of our 'steamy make out sessions' again, Damon pulls back and stands up. I give him a confused stare as he turns off the movie.

"I told you I had a special day planned out for the two of us, and I'm not going to let Heath ledger or Christian Bale distract us," Damon says, offering his hand to me. With a smile, I accept his hand and let him lead me towards the car.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask, excited.

"You'll find out soon," Damon says staring the engine and backing out of the driveway.

Just a little over ten minutes had passed and I was already getting inpatient. No matter how many times I begged Damon to tell me where he was taking me, he always found a way to change the subject. I had to say that the one thing I hated more than perverted Damon was secretive Damon.

I give Damon a confused look when he makes a sharp turn onto a road. A road that only led to one place. A dead end. I only knew this because Bonnie and I had gotten lost one day, trying to get to a house and ended up here. The only thing on this road was a log cabin. It was private property. So why would he be taking me here?

"Damon this road leads to a dead end. I think you should turn around," I say worriedly. Damon just sighs.

"Wow Elena, you are just not one for surprises are ya," Damon says annoyed. It takes a couple seconds before realization kicks in. The only thing on this road was a log cabin that was private property. So it must be the Salvatore's.

A wave of stupidity washes through me. It's been a long time since I felt like this. I can't help but to blush. I glare as Damon just chuckles.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Damon asks taking a second to take his eyes off the road and look at me. I just glare at him and sink further into my seat. Now I knew the one thing I hated more than perverted Damon or secretive Damon, was sarcastic Damon.

"Hey if you're going to pout then I'm afraid we will have to go back. I don't like pouters," Damon says giving me a teasing look. I just let out a loud 'Huff'. I look out the window to see the log cabin up ahead.

"What do you think?" Damon asks, interrupting my thoughts. I turn to look at him and think of words to describe my thoughts.

"I think it's beautiful," was all I could manage to say. As Damon and I walk inside the house, I take a good look around. The walls were made out of smooth logs, and it felt nice and toasty inside the house. I walk in further into the house and peek into what looked like the living room. It had a fireplace made of stone and a big couch. There were also some potted plants to the side, along with a couple book shelves.

I continue to walk into the kitchen. It was small but very tidy and very nice looking. The house was relatively small, but it was also one of the most beautiful houses I have ever seen. Beside the kitchen was a very small room with just a couch, and a computer to the side. And the very last room was the bedroom. The bedroom had a king sized bed with a chair at the very corner. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom to the right.

"Do you like it?" I hear Damon ask from behind me.

"I love it," I whisper. I Let out a smile when Damon wraps his arms around my waist and brings me close to his chest.

"Good because it's yours," Damon whispers into my ear. I turn around, shocked.

"What do you mean it's mine?" I ask. Damon just lets out a chuckle.

"I bought it for you. I mean your birthday is in about three days, but this is only part of your gift," Damon says. He bought me a house and he says its only part of my gift.

"Part of my gift?" I ask still in shock.

"A thank you would be nice," Damon says.

"Wow thank you so much. But how did you even find out about my birthday? And you aren't supposed to get me a gift and –" I start but was interrupted by Damon's lips on mine.

"If you're about to ask how could you ever repay me, I can think of a couple things," Damon says meeting his lips back with mine. I just let out a chuckle as we make ourselves over to my king sized bed.

**So so so so so so so so so so sorry. Honestly I had really bad writers block, and since I havn't seen any new episode from Tvd in so long, im finding it harder to write. Especially when my mind is elsewhere. Lol over the past couple weeks I've become obsessed with Heath Ledger and his character the jocker. Which is why I had to add some of it into the story lol. Wow thank you much for all the reviews. I didn't know that many people were reading the story lol. So thanks. I've got bad news though. In the next 2 or 3 chapters I'm going to end the story. Just because I'm finding it hard to keep updating so this way you don't have to keep waiting. I was going to end it on this chapter but I decided that it was too mean to end a story without any warning. I love you all and thank you soo much for all your kind reviews. I don't think I've gotten one mean review on this story so far (which is a good thing lol) now that its almost one in the morning, I think I've got to start going to bed lol. Goodnight world. ( and for some of you good morning)**


	18. the worst birthday ever

When I wake up, all I could see was the dark. Two days had passed with Damon and I staying at my new log cabin. I already felt like I was at home. My birthday was today and Damon and I were going to spend it together alone. I glance over to the alarm clock to see it was two PM. Crap, how could I sleep through half my birthday.

A year ago I was dreading my birthday because it meant becoming one year older then Stefan, but now that I was with Damon, I meant getting closer to his age (or what appeared to be his age).

I sit up on the bed and look around to see Damon was nowhere in sight. Why would he just allow me to sleep in like that? Shaking my head, I find my housecoat and wrap it around me.

"Damon?" I call as I walk down the hallway. I peek into the living room to see he wasn't there. Next I check the kitchen to see he wasn't there either. Before I could leave the room something catches my eye. It was a note sitting on the kitchen counter. Letting out a yawn, I pick up the note to read.

My Dearest Elena,

I'm so sorry that I have to leave like this, especially on your birthday. But something very important came up and I had to leave for a little while. I should hopefully be back before six. I know it's late, but I had to go way out of town. I didn't want to wake you up because you were sleeping. If I don't come back before six then I want you to drive to the boarding house and wait for me there. Once again, I am so so sorry for leaving like this and I promise that I will make up for it. Happy birthday my love.

Love,

Damon xoxo

I let out a sigh as I place the letter back on the counter. What could be so important that he had to leave without telling me? Especially on my birthday?

As I walk to the living room, I see Damon's car keys on the coffee table. I peek outside the window to see Damon's car in the driveway. If his car was there then how did he get to where he had to go?

Stop panicking Elena; he probably got a ride with someone else. But then who? Just do what the note says Elena. He probably left the car so if he was late, I could go to the boarding house. But why would I need to go to the boarding house? Why couldn't I just wait here for him?

All these question run back and forth through my head. This was the last thing I wanted to do for my birthday. Letting out a sigh, I turn on the TV and flip through channels.

The hours felt like days. It was a couple minutes to six and it was already dark outside. Grabbing my coat and the keys, I make my way to the car. This had to be the worst birthday ever. As I walk to the car I hear a twig snap towards the forest.

"Hello?" I call out. No reply. It was probably just a rabbit. Before I could start walking, I heard it again, and again, and again. I couldn't tear my eyes off the forest. My mind was telling me to get in the car and speed away, but what if it was Damon?

"Damon?" I call out.

"Not exactly," I hear a familiar voice say behind me. I turn around and let out a loud gasp.

"Stefan?"

**Grrrrr I was checking my traffic status for my last chapter and it said 297 visitors and 378 hits and I get only 1 review. It kinda hurt my pride here people. I almost finished my story there, buuuttt then again I did tell all of you that there were still a few more chapter until I ended the story. I was really hoping I was going to get reviews saying that you guys liked the joker (heath ledger too). But I only got one review (thank you very much bloodyXfangs) sooooo I'm hoping that I will get reviews for this chapter. REMEMBER that you guys are my motivation and without my motivation its harder for me to find my inspiration and without my inspiration theres no story. Heres an easier way for me to put it.**

**Fans/reviewers = Happiness **

**Happiness = good mood**

**Good Mood = Next chapter**

**Next chapter = Happy fans/ Reviewers. **

**Lol. So what do you think is gunna happen next. Share your thoughts, Ideas. I thought I would at least put one more intresting spin on the story before I end it. And sorry it's a weak chapter but I honestly am surprised I even found time to write it at all cuz I've been sooo busy the past couple days. Alright well I'm going to bed So good night.**

**And don't forget to review : D **


	19. Cold, Mean and hungry

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" I ask shocked. I wasn't sure if I was awake or dreaming. It all looked so real. There he was, standing right in front of me. But there was a part of me that thought I was hallucinating.

He looked so different then when I last saw him. He looked cold, mean and hungry. And that wasn't a good combination. His eyes were faint red and his skin looked paler. Even though it was Stefan, I didn't recognize him at all.

"Elena, I'm so glad to see you. I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since our last phone call," Stefan starts to say. His voice sounded giddy in an eerie way. I couldn't help but to notice his fingers twitching by his side. There was definitely something wrong with him.

"What are you doing here?" was all I could manage to say. I barely even noticed the worry tone in my voice. But seeing Stefan's reaction, I could definitely tell he noticed it.

"I thought I would come back to Mystic Falls and we could start all over again-" Stefan starts to say but I interrupted him.

"Stefan, I'm with Damon now," I say confidently while raising my chin a little to show him I wasn't afraid. He just scoffs.

"I know that Elena. Maybe if you would just let a man _speak, _then you would have known that I already knew that," he says while shaking his head slowly. When he said the word 'speak', he made sure he empathized it. My mind screamed 'Danger'.

"Anyways, as I was saying before, when I came back for you I saw you and _Damon_ on the couch. You should really think of closing the blinds," he says. His teeth clenched when he said Damon's name. The only time I had ever seen Stefan like this was when he was drinking human blood. But he couldn't be.

"But you see Elena, I'm a forgiving man. And I thought I would give you a chance to make the right choice. I know you must been upset after I left, and Damon was there to comfort you. But I'm here now, so we can start _all _over again," He says. I didn't even recognize his voice.

"Are you drinking human blood?" I accuse. I couldn't tear my gaze off his eyes. They looked so cruel and harsh. He lets out a big sigh.

"Why would it matter if I'm drinking human blood Elena? You don't seem to mind if Damon does, so why would it matter if I did?" Stefan asks. '_Because he knows how to control it', _my mind screamed_. _ As Stefan takes a step closer to me, I take a big step back. Stefan tilts his head to the side.

"You're afraid of me," says Stefan while taking another step towards me. I say nothing as I take another step back.

"Elena, you're making the wrong choice," Stefan warns while taking another step closer. I just take another step back, showing him that I wasn't going to play his little game. I have to remind myself to breathe.

Without a second glance, I turn around and start to sprint into the forest. I had to get away from Stefan. He wasn't stable and he was dangerous. Where was Damon when you needed him most?

"Fine then! We'll do this the hard way. I'll even give you a head start!" Stefan yells out to me. My throat hurt and I could feel my pulse racing. It was dark, but not too dark. I could still see which worked in my advantage. But dark or day Stefan could see ten times better than I could. This in my case wasn't very helpful. Stefan wasn't going to really hurt me. Was he?

As I continued to run deeper into the forest, I take off my coat so it would be harder for him to track my scent. I tried not to suck in deep breaths, because with every deep breath I took my throat burned. My knees felt as if they were going to give out at any time. But to my surprise they kept going. I had been running for which seemed like hours. It was probably less then fifteen minutes though.

I let out a scream and halt to a stop when Stefan appears in front of me. I had forgotten about their speed. I should have taken the car. Even though it wouldn't be much better, I still would have had a better chance. As I was about to take off in a sprint towards the left, Stefan's hand shoots out wrapping itself around my waist and brings me over to him.

I let out a whimper as he pushes my back up against his chest. I stand perfectly still while he holds me there and continues to stroke my hair. Chills run down my spine. Little whimper's of fear escape my lips as I was terrified. Never in my life had I thought I would be terrified of Stefan.

"Oh shush, shush, shush, shush," Stefan slurs in my ear. It didn't really help things. I let out a gasp as Stefan turns me roughly so I'm facing him. I try to look away from him, but he held my chin and turned it towards his direction. I squeeze my eyes shut. Whatever it was that he was going to do, I didn't want to have to see it.

"Elena, open your eyes," Stefan says lightly. It almost sounded like the voice I recognized. But it still wasn't the same. I could feel his posture shift in frustration that I wasn't doing what he asked.

"Elena, open your god damn eyes," Stefan demands loudly now. I bite down hard onto my tongue, but obeyed. I couldn't help but to gasp when I saw Stefan's face. His eyes were red with veins trailing down to the top of his cheek. The only thoughts that I could gather was that this wasn't going to end well.

I let out a scream when he leans forwards to bite my neck. I froze in fear when I felt his fangs rip into my neck. I wasn't expecting the bite to be that painful. Tears sprouted in the corner of my eyes as I felt him start to drain my blood. Was he going to kill me? I try once more to struggle, but I couldn't seem to find my strength.

I let out a shriek when Stefan is suddenly knocked off of me. Losing my balance, I fall to the ground. I land on my back and hit my head on the ground with a big thud. I lye still as the wind was briefly knocked out of me. Little white and black dots filled my vision. If I wasn't so much in shock, I probably would have been able to climb back onto my feet.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I hear a voice demand from a distance. I try to turn to see my savior, but my vision was still blurred. I close my eyes and just rest there for a moment. I could hear lots of noise in the background, but I paid very little attention to that. When I open my eyes, I was relieved to see that my vision had cleared.

Coughing, I turn to my side to see Damon attacking Stefan. Even though I couldn't see Damon's face, I knew it was him. He was dressed fancier than usual. Wearing dark pants and a dark blue button up shirt.

Damon was saying something to Stefan but I couldn't make out the words. I could tell by his tone he was mad. I crane my neck to see what was happening because they were hidden by some trees. It was a mistake to try and move my neck as the pain worsen. Letting out a sob I fall back onto the ground. I couldn't just lie there on the ground. I had to try to help Damon.

Slowly, I managed to pull myself onto my feet. A wave of dizziness washed through me. I lean up against a tree until I regain my balance. I scan around looking for a weapon. Instead of picking up the piece of wood that looked like a stake, I picked up a big branch. Even though Stefan tried to kill me, I couldn't just kill him. He was Damon's brother, and one of my first loves.

I do my best to sneak up behind Stefan. It was hard to do with twigs and leaves crunching underneath my feet. I was hoping that Stefan would be too preoccupied to notice the noise. I try not to sequel when Stefan slams Damon into a tree. The tree slowly falls down and hits the ground with a big THUNK. Just your normal day fist fighting. I watch as Damon takes a quick glance towards me. I could tell by his face that he approved.

When I raise the branch to swing as Stefan, I was surprised when he suddenly turns around. Yanking the branch out of my hands, he gave me a shove. I didn't even have time to blink when I go flying into a tree. My head is what had hit it first. I try to regain my breath, but I couldn't seem to find it. I could feel a pool of wetness at the back of head.

When I could catch my breath, I reach my hand behind my head to see it was blood. I look up to see Stefan staring at me in horror.

"Oh god, Elena. Did I do this?" Stefan mumbles loud enough for us to hear. I watch as he rests his head into his palms.

"I'm so sorry," He whispers. I let out a gasp as Damon corners him towards the tree.

"If you're sorry then you will leave town and never return," Damon sputters harshly. Stefan gives me an apologetic look before speeding off. I watch as Damon turns around and gives me horrified look. I could tell he was looking at my wounds. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I didn't care about my wounds or how much they throbbed with pain; I was just glad it was all over.

**Lol I hope that was a good chapter. I know I wrote a one shot kinda like this called Monster except it was Damon who was attacking Elena. This chapter is what influenced me to write the oneshot. If you have time check it out and review. And I know the last chapter I asked for reviews and most of you didn't mind, but one anonymous reviewer thought I was blackmailing you guys. And I want you to know that that was the last thing I was trying to say. All I was trying to say was that you guys get excited when I update, I get really excited to see a new review. Lol sorry for not explaining in properly. The next chapter is most likely the last chapter. I know I kinda left Stefan still bad, but I didn't want them to kill him and I didn't want him to go through therapy lol. And I didn't think you guys would mind me asking for reviews because im sure 75 percent of my readers who write had asked for reviews at least once in their lives lol. So I hope u enjoyed the story and I'll do my best to update ASAP! **


	20. Where were you?

Damon and I climb into the car in silence. Even though I was grateful that he saved my life, I was still upset at him. Where was he the whole day? It was my birthday and he was gone. And then when I almost die, all of the sudden he appears out of nowhere? It didn't make sense.

"Elena are you sure you're alright?" Damon asks me.

"I'm fine Damon," I snap. I could see Damon flinch as if I had slapped him across the face. With the tone of my voice, I may as well have.

"Well at least let me heal you. You bruised everywhere and you're still bleeding," says Damon. Right now I could care less about the pain. And I knew the blood wasn't bothering Damon too bad.

"Where were you?" I demand now looking at him. I hold my breath as Damon opens his mouth to say something and then closes it.

"Elena, let me heal you. You look like in you're in a lot of pain," Damon says. I let out a scoff of disbelief. Shaking my head, I climb out the car and march towards the log cabin. When I get inside, I slam the door behind me as I march towards my room. Sure I was acting like a spoiled brat, but I was trying to prove a point.

"Elena, come on," Damon pleads as I watch him approach the room. Then a question crossed my mind that never occurred to me earlier.

"How can you even get in the house? You told me its mine but I never invited you in?" I ask crossing my arms. My neck ached a bit and my hair was sticky with sweat and blood. I had to say I didn't look my finest.

"You haven't signed the papers so there for its still under my name," says Damon coming closer to me. I found that I couldn't move. I didn't want to. Soon Damon wasn't even a foot away from me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"Elena, I promise you that I will explain where I was. But I will tell you when we get to the boarding house. You know I wouldn't leave you on your birthday unless it was important," Damon says looking in my eyes. I wanted to look away and continue to be mad at him, but I found I couldn't. I wasn't mad at him, there for I couldn't pretend I was.

"Okay," I finally say. I watch as a wave of relief crosses through his face. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Sooo, still feel like healing me?"

After Damon had healed me, I took a shower. Once I had managed to get the blood off me and replace the smell with mangos, I climb out of the shower and wrap the towel around me. I walk into my room to see Damon nowhere in sight. I walk to the living room to see Damon sitting on the couch watching TV. I come up behind him, tilt his chin up and give him an upside down kiss.

"Hmmm. Happy birthday," Damon says once the kiss was finished. I had forgotten all about my birthday. I walk up in front of Damon and saddle myself onto his lap.

"What time is it?" I ask seductively while slowly taking off my towel. I watch as all Damon could do it stare.

" Uhh eight, umm something," Says Damon. I slowly lean in and kiss him. My hands go into his hair while his hands grab my waist. Damon turns so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. I start to undo the buttons to his shirt. A few moments pass before Damon stops the kiss and leans up.

"What?" I ask.

"You need to get dressed," Damon says quickly. I just glare.

"No you need to get undressed," I say while meeting my lips back with mine. He kisses me back for a moment before pulling away again.

"No you need to get dressed and stop distracting me. Because we are already late," says Damon. I just let out a disappointed sigh. Late for what? I decided not to ask.

"Alright then," I say climbing out from underneath Damon.

"You don't know what you're missing out on," I call to Damon when I'm out of his sight.

"Oh I think I do," I hear Damon mumble.

**Okay yes I know this is late which Is why imma write one more chapter after this one. Soooo sorry that it didn't come sooner. First I didn't know what to write then I got a head cold and yea so lol sorry. But I will write one more chapter PROMISE. Review what you want to happen in the next chapter, I might be able to squeeze in a couple of other people's Ideas in :D Love you all and REVIEW (please?:D)**


	21. Surprise

When I reach my closet, I look around. What was I supposed to wear? I had no idea what he had planned in his mind. If he were taking me out to a movie, then I should just wear jeans and a nice shirt; but if he was taking me out to dinner, then I should consider wearing something a little fancier.

"Damon," I call out. I had to at least get an idea of what I should be wearing. I didn't want to be overdressed or underdressed.

"Yes," I hear a voice whisper into my ear. I turn around, startled only to bump up against Damon. I let out a small chuckle of relief. I guess I was still a little jumpy from earlier today. But it was hard not to be. I mean my ex-boyfriend tried to kill me because he didn't like the fact that I was dating his brother. That was kind of harsh.

"I want to know what I should be wearing," I say crossing my arms. I felt sort of exposed being naked while he was fully dressed. But I didn't really mind. And from what I could tell, neither did he.

"Hmmm," was the only sound Damon made. I give him a confused stare as he passes me and starts digging around in my closet.

"Okay then," I mumble. I can't help but to giggle when the first thing he goes through is my sexy short skin tight dresses. I couldn't say I was surprised.

"Ah ha," Damon's voice says interrupting the silence. I watch as he pulls out a mini, skin tight red dress. Hey at least it wasn't strapless.

"Damon, didn't I tell you that the dresses to the right are only for role play?" I ask raising one eyebrow. Damon just gives me a grin.

"Come on Elena, just once. It's your birthday, there for you're aloud to break your rules," says Damon while holding the dress out at me. I chuckle while I grab the dress. I just stand there while Damon stares.

"What are you still doing here? Get out," I demand giving him a shove.

"What? Do I not get to stay and watch you get changed?" Damon asks pretending to sound appalled. Typical Damon.

"No, now get out," I say while shoving him out the room. When I finally managed to get him out, I shut the door. I walk up to my drawer and look through my lingerie. I dig through it until I find the matching set to the dress. I was given this dress from Caroline a while ago and I never got a chance to wear it.

When I finally managed to squeeze my body into it, I take a look at the full length mirror. Wow Damon was good at picking out dresses. I had to say that I looked pretty sexy. I also felt sexy, but there was something missing. I was missing the shoes.

I look around for a pair of red heels, but couldn't manage to find any. But I was able to find a pair of black heels. Once I managed to blow dry my hair and apply makeup, I take a second glance into the mirror. I was very pleased with what I saw, but there was still something missing. I look around my closet and pull out my short little leather jacket that Damon had bought for me earlier. Grinning, I place it on and make my way over towards Damon.

My heels echoed down the hall as I walked. I could hear the TV blaring from the living room.

"About time, I thought maybe Stefan had returned and-" Damon starts but doesn't finish. His sarcastic face was changed to a shocked look. I watch as Damon's eyes go up and down, drinking me in. Damon almost seemed as if he were in a daze. Like he was being compelled almost.

"Do you like it?" I ask, interrupting the silence. His expression was hard to read. It was the kind of stare you would see in a romance film when the man falls in love at first sight. But I thought that only existed in fairy-tale romance movies.

"You look beautiful," Damon whispers under his breath. It was almost hard to hear him, but I could manage the words. I can't help but to giggle. I watch as Damon seems to fall out of his trance and clears his throat.

"I mean its okay. Could use some more work," Damon says. I cross my arms and scoff.

"Oh well that's too bad. Guess I will just go put on some jeans and a T-shirt," I tease while I turn to start heading back to my room. Two can play this game. I let out a shriek as suddenly Damon appears in front of me.

"Now who gave you permission to do that?" asks Damon while leaning in and meeting his lips with mine. I let out a small giggle while I kiss him back. Just before our kiss could be considered a make out, Damon leans back.

"Come on, we have to get to the car," Say Damon while leading me over to the car. I just shake my head in disbelief.

"You're such a tease," I say, but end up following him to the car.

It doesn't take long before we pull up to the driveway of the boarding house. It was so dark around, and quiet. There was definitely something going on. I grab onto Damon's arm and let him lead me up to the front door. I couldn't see anything. I didn't like feeling so blind.

When Damon gets the door open, bright lights go on blinding my vision. Oh no, I should have seen this coming.

"SURPRISE!"

**Hahah you guys are getting one more chapter. Honestly, this was more like a makeup chapter for the last chapter. I felt as if I didn't write enough 'happy' Delena scenes in the last chapter so I wrote this. But the next chapter should be the last (unless I change my mind again lol) Please Review. I dunno where all you disappeared too but I command you to come back. Right now I'm compelling you to write me a nice, long review about how great my story is (Joking lol.) But do take the time to review please, I would appreciate it lol. Hope this was a good chapter and I will update ASAP!**


	22. And we all live happily ever after

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. I should have seen this coming. Though honestly I wasn't that surprised.

When my eyes adjust, I scan around the room. There were almost over 200 people standing in front of me. Most of them I recognized from school, but there were a few who were strangers.

I could recognize my best friends right away though. Bonnie was standing near the right with Jeremy beside her while Caroline and Matt were more near the center. Tyler was standing behind a few people, but I could still see him. It was just at the one moment, I realized everyone was staring at me. Suddenly I felt very exposed in my small red dress. Only Damon was suppose to see me in this.

"Oh wow," I mumble. It was all I could manage out. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I hope I wasn't blushing, but knowing me I probably was. I took me a second to realize I was squeezing Damon's arm in a bone crushing grip. But by the look of his face, he couldn't even feel it.

"What do you think?" Caroline asks interrupting the silence. I don't even hesitate to answer.

"I think that this is one of the best surprises ever," I say. I couldn't hurt her feelings. By the looks of it, Caroline had planned this party. I watch as a joyful smile crosses her lips.

"Let's crank the music up!" Caroline yells while everyone cheers. I was still trying to process this through my mind. I jump suddenly as loud music fills up the room. When everyone starts to separate, I turn to look at Damon.

"You were lying back there, weren't you?" Damon accuses while raising an eyebrow. I shrug my shoulders.

"Well Caroline probably put a lot of work and thought into this. And plus I didn't want to hurt her feelings," I yell over the music. I knew that Caroline couldn't hear me, because I could tell even Damon was having a hard time trying to hear me.

"Elena, I think we should go find somewhere quieter to talk," offers Damon. I nod my head and follow Damon outside. I could smell pizza wafting from the kitchen. It was hard to even hear myself think, the music was so loud. When we get outside, I take a deep breath of fresh air. No one was outside yet, which was nice. Damon and I take a seat on the porch step.

"Is this why you were gone the whole day?" I ask.

"Yeah, Caroline had this plan to make it seem like everyone abandoned you on your birthday. That's why no one called you, and that's why I wasn't there for most of the day," says Damon. It made sense now. I mean, I guess I always knew Damon wasn't deliberately missing my birthday because he wanted to. I just wanted to know why he was gone.

"But then Stefan appeared when I was suppose to come to the boarding house," I mumble silently.

"Yes, when you didn't show at six, people started getting anxious and worried. When a half hour had past, I had to go make sure you were okay," says Damon. It was dark outside, so I couldn't really see much of his face.

"When I got inside the house, I found that your shoes and your jacket were gone but the car was still there. That's when I heard you scream," Damon's voice trails off. It takes me a second to absorb the information in. If Damon hadn't shown up at the time he did, I would most likely be dead by now. Just thinking of the thought made me shudder.

"What if Stefan doesn't leave? What if he returns?" I ask. It was a logical question. One moment Stefan is good and the next he's ripping throats out. What if he decides he still wanted me?

"I'm pretty sure he isn't going to return. You didn't get to really see his face when he left. It was dark, but I could see the guilt in his face. But as time passes, we will find him and hopefully be able to help him like before. But right now, it's your birthday party. And you should go have fun, get a drink, smoke a little weed," Damon says. I can't help but to gap.

"Wait, so you're encouraging me to go smoke weed?" I ask shocked. But when I took the time to think about it, it wasn't all that shocking. Damon just shrugs.

"It's your birthday. Go do whatever you want," says Damon. Before I could say anything, the door bursts open. I look behind my shoulders to see Caroline.

"There you are. And you, what are you doing keeping the birthday girl all to yourself?" Asks Caroline while pointing a finger at Damon. Damon just chuckles. Before he or I could say anything, Caroline already had my arm and was dragging me inside.

"Come on, we need to get you drunk," says Caroline while bringing me over to the liquor.

"I don't think that's such a great idea," I say. I listen as Caroline lets out a big sigh.

"But it's your birthday!" says Caroline while shoving the bottle of Vodka into my hands. I open my mouth to say no, but close it. I guess she had a point.

"I guess you're right," I say defeated. Caroline smiles as I pour myself a shot and shoot it down.

Over an hour had past and I was drunk, thanks to Caroline. I had at least over 11 shots. I was surprised that I wasn't passed out on the floor yet. I had also managed to get Damon drunk too. If Caroline was going to drag me down then Damon was coming with me. Though I don't know where Damon had disappeared off to. Probably off somewhere taking more shots.

I get up and decide to go look for him. I swayed a little as I walked and pushed my way through the crowd. I couldn't stop hiccupping. It was quite annoying. Just before I'm about to walk down the hallway to Damon's room, someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see Jeremy.

"Wazup?" I ask while leaning my weight against the wall. Jeremy just chuckles.

"Wow, Caroline had managed to get you to drink. Honestly I'm surprised," says Jeremy.

"Hmmm," I start but was interrupted by a hiccup. "I feel tired," I complain while rubbing my eyes. Jeremy just lets out another chuckle.

"Yes that's a side effect," Jeremy informs me. "Here let me get you over to the couch," says Jeremy while leading me into the living room.

"No but there's no _alllchahollll _there," I complain as he leads me to the living room.

"Yeah, that's the point. I think you need to take a break from the alcohol," says Jeremy while sitting me down on the couch.

"Hmmm, _sucha gooooooooood_ brother, taking care of his way, way, way older _sisssssster_," I slur out. Jeremy just laughs.

"Happy birthday Elena," says Jeremy before leaving. When Jeremy is out of sight, I get up and make my way over towards the TV room. I peer inside to see Caroline and a bunch of other people all scrunched up on a couch, watching a movie.

"Ohhhh, Elenaaa, We're watching Paranormal activity. Come, come, sit and watch," says Caroline. I make my way over to the couch and was able to squeeze in beside Caroline. By the looks of it, the movie was just starting.

By the time the movie was over, I think everyone was too drunk to be scared. Almost everyone had laughed when the girl's face lunged for the camera. Though one or two people screamed.

After the movie, I managed to find Damon outside. He was sitting on the porch step where we were sitting earlier. He was holding a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. I take a seat beside him. I didn't feel as drunk as I did about an hour ago. Wow that stuff didn't last very long in my system.

"Do you like your birthday party?" asks Damon while raising an eyebrow. I just let out a smile.

"You know, it wasn't that bad. I actually enjoyed myself," I say giving Damon a nudge. Damon just chuckles.

"That's good," he mumbles. There were a few moments of silence.

"I want to give you your birthday present," Damon says. I give him a confused look.

"You already gave me my birthday present. My house, remember?" I ask. Damon nods his head.

"I also told you that, that was just half of your gift. I also got you something else," says Damon while reaching into his jacket pocket. I watch as he pulls out a small little box.

"Oh my god, that's not an engagement ring, is it?" I ask suddenly. I couldn't hold back my words. I mean, of course I wanted to get married to Damon, but I wasn't expecting this so soon. Damon just lets out a chuckle.

"No, you're too young to get married just now. Not that I wouldn't want to get married in the future; But what would people think of an 18 year old getting married to a 22 year old?" Damon asks raising an eyebrow.

"If only they knew how old you really are," I giggle. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Just open you're present," says Damon while handing me the box. I open the box to see a necklace inside. The necklace looked the exact same as my vervain necklace did. Except this necklace had a fancy 'E' in the middle. There were also two little orange gems beside the 'E'.

"I had this vervain necklace specially made just for you, but if you prefer to wear the one Stefan gave you, I totally understand," Damon says quickly. The necklace was a lot nicer and newer looking then the one Stefan gave me.

"No, I love this one," I say. I reach behind my neck and manage to take off Stefan's pendant.

"Do you mind?" I ask Damon while giving him the new necklace.

"No, not at all," says Damon. I push my hair out of the way to make it easier for Damon to place on. I could feel Damon's breath on my neck as he placed the necklace on.

"How do I look," I say while turning towards Damon.

"It looks beautiful," says Damon while giving me a kiss.

"How bout we end the party and say goodbye to all of our guest?" mumbles Damon after the kiss. I just giggle.

"Never thought you'd ask".

It takes almost a full hour before we managed to get everyone out of the boarding house. I was really tired. I glance at my watch to see it was just a little past three am.

I watch as Damon closes the door to our last guest. Once the door was shut, Damon turns over towards me.

"Now what?" I ask while raising an eyebrow. Damon walks over to me, to the point where he was only inches away.

"I think this is the part where I take you up to mind bedroom," Damon mumbles loud enough so I can hear. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt of alcohol, but then again mine probably did too.

"What if I don't want to come up to your bedroom?" I challenge. Damon and I were standing so close to each other, we may as well have been attached.

"Then I guess that's just too bad," whispers Damon. I stay still as he slowly leans in to kiss me. Except right before he reaches my lips, my feet go flying off the ground. I gasp in surprise. It takes me a moment to realize I was scooped over Damon's shoulder.

"Hey put me down," I protest as he starts to walk up the stairs. I try to hit and kick, but I was giggling too much. Damon continues to say nothing while he brings me up the long flight of stairs.

"If you drop me, I will make you cry," I warn. Damon just chuckles.

"I can't believe you're threatening a vampire," Damon chuckles. I watch as Damon opens the door to his room. When Damon walks in, he and I are both surprised to what we see next.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Damon asks sternly while putting me down. I try not to laugh when the couple making out on Damon's bed, pull away shocked. They were half dressed with their clothes spread on the floor.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to-" the man starts, but was interrupted by Damon.

"The party ended an hour, get out," demands Damon while throwing the clothes to the woman. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing as the couple get changed, their faces tomato red with embarrassment. Once the couple have left the room, Damon slams the door behind them. A second passes before Damon turns towards me.

"Now where were we?" Damon asks. I let out a giggle as meet my lips with his. The kiss started slow buts sped its way up. Fumbling over our feet, Damon and I managed to make it over to his bed without having to interrupt the kiss. I sprawl out onto the bed as Damon climbs, so he was hovering over me. I struggle to undo the buttons on his shirt, while he pulls down the zipper to my dress.

Damon breaks away from the kiss, and starts placing small kisses onto my neck. It wasn't Intel now I noticed how loud my breathing was. But I didn't care.

"I love you," I whisper suddenly. It takes me a second to realize what I had just said. I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. It was almost like I had no control. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating when Damon suddenly freezes. Oh no. Did I say it too soon?

I watch in horror as Damon slowly pulls back so he was looking at me. My eyes were locked in his crystal blue eyes. They were such a beautiful color. I bite the inside of my cheeks, wondering what he was going to say next. I gasp as his forehead bumps onto mine. He doesn't pull back, but instead just rests his forehead on mine.

"I love you too," whispers Damon. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't realize I was holding in. A smile crosses my face as I meet my lips back with his. I knew that I couldn't be with anyone other than Damon. Damon was my one and forever, and I could tell that things were only going to get good from this moment forwards.

**THE END! Sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to get out, but as you can tell it took a lot of writing lol. Hope the ending was okay. I hope all of you enjoyed this story (sorry if it was the worst story you ever came across lol). I kinda had a freak attack when I saw the last Damon and Elena scene in the last episode. And I have to know where Elena gets those pajamas cuz it seems every time she where's them, Damon confesses his love to her lol. I would love to hear your thoughts on the ending (cuz it would be really sad if I ended the story and only got 2 reviews lol) I think my pride would be destroyed :O**

**Thank you soo much for the people who followed up with my story. Even the people who just read a chapter or two. I think all I got was kind reviews, I mean there were one or two complaints, but nothing the hurt my feelings. I love you all, and stay posted for my little one shots, and If I can think of something, I might start with my 3****rd**** BIG story haha. I have a youtube account as magicangel33 (not like I post really interesting things and all lol) but if you want, take a glance and leave a comment. And really I just LOVE you guys sooooooo much. You have no idea.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO – Magicangel33**


End file.
